Replaced
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: Being in a mission for one year without their boyfriends, friends, and family is hard enough for the Winx already. But when they come back, they find out that no one remembers them, could it be that they were...replaced?
1. Who?

**A/N: Heya! I wasn't lying when I said I'm going to rewrite this messy excuse of a story. This is the, if not the most, popular story I have written in this account. And if you think I'm going to waste its potential, then you're wrong!**

**If you're an old reader, then don't worry, I won't change much, just going to cut out most of the cringy stuff I used to find funny at the time and squeeze some chapters into one to make it more...organized and concise, I guess. But to the newer ones, I hope you enjoy this improved story!**

* * *

Two fairies stood around the bus stop just outside of the famed Alfea College for Fairies, waiting for the bus to arrive to take them to Magix City. The two were gossiping amongst themselves about the usual things, like boys, clothes, makeup, and the six certain legendary fairies who saved the day yet again a few days ago, when the bus suddenly arrived in front of the bus stop with an abrupt stop. People filed out of the vehicle as the fairies patiently waited. All was well until a large, orange suitcase was thrown out the bus, just in front of the girls' feet, horrifying them.

"Did you really have to throw it out like that?!" A feminine, slightly shrill voice shrieked, and out came a blonde fairy, running after her fallen luggage.

"Well, maybe you should think twice at ordering people around," Another feminine, but tired voice snapped, and out came a blue-haired fairy, with bags under her eyes and her lips pursed into a thin line. She looked exhausted. She dragged her purple suitcase lazily, passing by the unnamed fairies and her blonde friend without batting an eye.

"Oh, Stella, you know how Musa gets when she's tired," A brunette fairy said to the blonde in an apologetic tone as she followed her tired friend, dragging her pink suitcase with her.

"Personally, I think what Musa did is completely justified," A pinkette fairy yawned, dragging her green suitcase with her.

"It's good to be back!" A redhead followed after, but with a relieved smile as she dragged her blue suitcase with her. "Hello, random girls!" She smiled at the fairies, before skipping to catch up with her friends.

"The sky is awfully gloomy today," Another brunette with darker hair observed, dragging her dark blue suitcase with her. "We look awful, we know. The Winx aren't perfect, shocking right? We're just...tired, so can you and the others not disturb us for about a week, yeah?" With that, she left with her friends.

As the two unnamed fairies got inside the bus, they looked at each other for a moment, with one question in mind.

"Who were they?" One asked, and the other shrugged.

* * *

"I still can't believe we wasted one year over a 'so-called' important mission." Layla muttered irritably, the rest muttered agreements. "One year! You know what we could have done in one year other than staying in some remote realm looking for something that turns out to be as useless as the shade of pink Stella tried to invent in freshmen year."

Stella opened her mouth to argue but decided not to and ignored her friend's comment. "I know, spending one year with Brandon at the mall would have been better than that,"

"Speaking of the guys..." Musa trailed off with a frown, "Why didn't they pick us up at the station? You know, taking the Owl and arrive home within 45 minutes is much better than taking a flying ship, then a boat, then walking to the bus station, and finally taking the bus to go home, all in a span of 16 hours with no sleep."

"I know, didn't they promise to meet us as soon as we're done with the mission?" Bloom frowned, looking around the campus where fairies were looking at them oddly, but she ignored them to look for a certain blond Specialist. "They're not even here..."

"Timmy won't even respond to calls, chats, messages, and emails. Unbelievable." Tecna muttered, looking down on her phone.

"Something's wrong," Flora said in a slightly panicky voice as she looked around, "Something's definitely wrong."

"How can you say that, Flo?" Layla asked the nature fairy.

"I don't know, I just feel like something's wrong," Flora shook her head, "For one, the weather is really gloomy, like something bad's going to happen, or has happened. Secondly, the guys promised to pick us up but they didn't and so far they are nowhere to be seen, not to mention how we didn't have any contact with them for a while now. Thirdly, people are staring at us weirdly."

Their eyes snapped to their surroundings. People were indeed staring at them oddly, making them more uncomfortable by the second. Surely, they've gotten used to the constant attention, but the way people were staring at them was with pure confusion, as if they were trying to figure something out, were creeping them out. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Musa snapped at the staring people, who looked away and some even scampered off.

"Wait, don't take a picture! I look awful!" Stella whined, causing her friends to shake their heads and chuckle at her silliness, a bit amused despite their uncertainty.

"Whatever, let's just go to Miss F," Musa said, and the rest of the girls agreed. They tried to ignore the odd stares that people seem to love doing, but they still felt uncomfortable and couldn't shake the feeling that something _really _was wrong. But despite that, they still had a confident look, somewhat happy that they're back. Finally, they arrived at the door of the office, only to hesitantly exchange looks, as if debating who would be daring enough to knock the door.

"Oh, screw this," Layla shook her head as she marched towards the door and opened the door, barging in with the rest of the Winx looking horrified at her daring nature. "Miss F, we're ba-" Her words were cut off as soon as her gaze shifted to six girls standing in front of the desk. "What the..."

"How rude," A girl bearing an uncanny resemblance to Stella but with dark blue hair and eyes sneered at the unwelcomed guests. "Ms. F, do you know these hideous and insolent peasants?"

"Excuse me?" Stella exclaimed, pushing past Layla to face the girl. How dare she call her a peasant and hideous one at that? "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"You're the one barging in here like you own the place!"

"Stella/Serena..." Flora and another girl sighed at the same time, though they didn't notice. The other girl bore an uncanny resemblance to Flora, only with light blue hair and gray eyes.

"There she is again," Both Bloom and yet another girl said as they shook their heads, all at the same time. Unlike Flora and her doppelganger, however, they noticed and exchanged somewhat horrified looks. The girl looked exactly like Bloom, only with bluish hair and red eyes.

"Girls," Faragonda said after snapping out of it, after a few moment and realizing she was being ignored, Faragonda's brows furrowed. "Girls!" She said, a bit louder and sterner this time, and finally, the twelve girls in the room were silent, but Stella and the Serena girl still glared at each other. "Serena, I thought you knew better than to pick a fight with random people." Serena huffed and muttered something under her breath. Stella smirked at seeing the brat being reprimanded. "As for you..." She turned to Stella and the rest of the Winx. "Who might you girls be?" She asked in an unexpectedly soft voice.

"Wait, what?" Layla asked. Another girl who resembled Layla, but with silver hair and pinkish eyes scoffed, causing Layla to glare at the girl. "You're kidding, right? We're the Winx!"

Faragonda tilted her head in confusion. "I don't know any 'Winx' you speak of." She said, a bit sternly. The Winx's faces fell. "If this is just a prank, then I suggest you leave. I have important matters to discuss with the Minx Club."

"B-but-"

"You heard Miss Faragonda, we should _go_," Tecna, being the more clear-headed one, said slowly to her friends, opening the door. "We-we apologize, Miss Faragonda, we must have been mistaken."

"Right. Only dense people like you would make mistakes that illogical." Another girl scoffed. She looked exactly like Tecna, but with green hair and pinkish eyes.

Tecna scowled at the girl but said nothing as she lead her friends out the office before slowly closing the door. She then turned to her friends, who had looks of surprise and hurt. Bloom dramatically slid her back on the wall, "What just happened?"

"We've been replaced!" Stella panicked frantically, running around in circles while gripping her head. "It makes sense! People looking at us weirdly...the gloomy weather...the g- oH NO!"

"It's too soon to come to that conclusion," Tecna reasoned, "Maybe it's just some students Miss Faragonda is reprimanding."

"She was discussing a _mission _with the _Minx._" Stella argued, "They're called the Minx! Their name is obvious! It's just Winx with the W upside down, making it an M."

"Not to mention how they look a lot like us..." Flora observed.

"Sound a lot like us as well." Musa shrugged. "What does this mean?"

Before any of them could say any more theories of what might be happening, six certain Specialists appeared just around the corner of the hallways, the girls' hearts clenched. They hadn't changed a bit in a span of one year. Bloom was about get up from the ground after sliding down earlier but was stopped. "If the students here and even The Headmistress won't recognize us, surely the guys won't too," Tecna theorized.

"Act normal," Musa ordered, and the others obeyed, trying not to bat an eye at the men who held their hearts. Most of the guys passed by without incident or even a glance, well, except a certain blond Specialist who glanced at a certain redhead, only for a second, before walking off himself. The Winx watched as the so-called 'Minx' walking out, their faces lighting up at the sight of the Specialists, before being greeted by them rather affectionately. "So that's why they didn't pick us up at the station," She muttered.

"Okay, we've definitely been replaced," Stella concluded, "But why?! Who are they?! What's happening?!"

"We've been gone for one year, and now suddenly no one remembers us and knows the 'Minx Club' instead..." Bloom muttered, "I smell a spell."

"Who could have done it?" Layla wondered.

They all looked at each other with knowing faces. "The Trix."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one, considering it done! This first chapter is twice as long as the its previous version but tbh I prefer this, I hope you do too!**


	2. Replaced (roll credits)

The Winx were standing right outside their dorm. Well, it _was_ their dorm after those darn Minx Club stole it from them, along with all they got except each other. "So, Layla, what exactly is this plan of yours?" Tecna asks, not looking up from her device.

Layla smirked as she knocked on the door, 5 confused pairs of eyes stared at her. She only motioned them to be quiet and step aside as they hear footsteps approach the door, once it was opened by Aisha, Layla's counterpart, Layla's smirk grew as she did not hesitate to slam Aisha's head with a bunch of DVDs.

As Aisha fell unconscious, the Winx stared at Layla wide eyed and their jaws dropped, unable to believe that their dark-skinned friend just slammed a bunch of random DVDs on someone. "YOU. BITCHES. DIE. RIGHT. NOW!" Layla kept hitting Aisha with random DVDs. After a few minutes, Layla dropped the DVDs and dusted her clothing, before turning to the Winx with an innocent expression. "What?"

Suddenly, Melody, Musa's counterpart, walked to them as she yawned. "Aisha, what's taking so lo-"

Before the girl could complete her sentence, her face was met with Musa's fist with a hard blow. Melody fell back dramatically in slow motion, clutching her stinging cheek and weeping for some reason.

"Melody!" A cry can be heard from the dorm. Musa gasped and froze when she heard that familiar voice, _that all too familiar voice._ But before she could react, she was sent flying to a wall. The Winx gasped and ran to their friend's aid. "That's what you get for hitting my girl!" Riven threatened as he furiously approached The Winx with his sword.

"Whoa, whoa! Riven! Calm down!" Brandon cautiously yelled as he and Sky got in front of the Winx, defending them. "It wouldn't be nice to beat a lady up!" Brandon exclaimed, eyeing Stella and raising a brow. "Whoa, you look familiar.."

"I don't care!" Riven snapped, pushing Brandon and Sky with unusual strength and barging over to Musa, but was stopped again by Timmy and Helia who held him back.

Musa groaned, lightly touching her bleeding head from the impact and wincing at it. She finally processed her situation, looking at Riven who was fighting with Timmy and Helia's grip. She gasped as she saw those eyes full of...rage. She knows she has to get used to it somehow but she still can't help it but feel..scared of him.

"Muse! Are you alright?" Layla asked in concern as Musa snapped out of her thoughts. Riven managed to break free and was ready to swing his fists on Musa.

"Riven! Don't you dare hurt Musa!" A voice came from the end of the hallways, followed by footsteps.

The group turned to see who it is, the Winx gasped while Riven scowled. "Roxy?!"

Roxy nodded and approached the Winx, "Musa, are you alright?" She asked the musical fairy, she nodded. Roxy then turned to Riven. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"That bitch hurt Mel!" Riven defended, glaring at Musa.

Musa ignored Riven's offending words and turned to Roxy while trying to stand, but failed. "Y-you...remember us?"

"You'll regret saying that someday, Riven." Roxy said simply before turning away and helping Musa stand with Tecna. "You'll regret it so bad," She said as the Winx starts to walk away with her. Leaving the Specialists blinking and the Minx scowling.

"I-I'm fine, Riven.." Melody dramatically tries to get up as Riven supports her. "Aisha had it way worse than I did..." She pointed at Aisha who was still laying unconscious on the floor.

"I don't get why those girls would randomly attack you..." Timmy wondered.

"They're just jealous." Electra, Tecna's counterpart, rolled her eyes as she and the girls chuckled. The guys looked at each other, confused.

"Girls! What's going on here?!" Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda hurriedly ran to the Minx and the Specialists, seeing the cracked wall, the headmistress gasped while the head of discipline glared at the group. "What has happened here?!" Ms. Griselda demanded as she repaired the wall with her magic.

The group flinched. "Err, Aisha and Melody were attacked by a group of girls." Electra explained. "So Riven attacked the one that punched Melody and..." She gestured to the now fixed wall. "She flew over there. She seemed okay though."

Ms. Faragonda raised a brow. "Are they the ones that barged in my office earlier?"

The girls nodded. Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda looked at each other before Ms. Griselda scowled. "Where are they?! They should pay for destroying school property!"

"Roxy stopped Riven from killing the girl and they followed Roxy after," Florence, Flora's counterpart, informed. "They're probably in Roxy's dorm right now."

Ms. Griselda thanked them as she furiously walked away, probably to the animal fairy's dorm. Faragonda walked back to her office, thinking about those girls that barged in her office earlier. '_The look on their faces, it looked like as if they knew me...but I'm positive that I have not seen them in my whole life. But it felt like I should know them...Since they look awfully familiar..'_

...

"Tecna, is Musa really alright?" Flora asked, setting Musa down on Roxy's bed while Tecna examined her.

Tecna nodded. "Just a mild concussion. But she'll be alright." She handed Musa a handkerchief and turned to Roxy, who was on her phone. "Roxy, you know us?" She asked, since Roxy didn't answer when Musa asked her earlier. The animal fairy did not answer, but instead smiled.

A portal opened from the corner of the room, revealing 8 pixies and a rabbit. The Winx gasped.

"Bloom!" Lockette exclaimed as she and Kiko ran towards the red-haired fairy.

"Stella!" Amore exclaims as she flew towards Stella. "I can tell you are so heartbroken after seeing Brandon with...that other girl!"

"Flo! You're finally back, we were so worried!" Chatta exclaims as she flew and continued blabbering towards Flora.

"Muse!/Musa!" Tune and Cherie exclaimed at the same time, before glaring at each other and flew to Musa. "You know it's rude for you to replace me." Tune says to Musa while Cherie rolled her eyes.

"Tecna!" Digit and Caramel exclaimed at the same time as they stood on either of Tecna's shoulders. "Tecna, is there a logical explanation on why I've been replaced by Cara? Is it because of my gender change, is it? That was on the spin-off! I'm still a girl here!" Digit rambles.

"Piff!" Layla runs to hug her baby pixie as more pixies came out of the portal.

As the Winx greeted the pixies with Tecna and Musa nervously explaining on why their original pixies have been replaced, more pixies came out of the portal. "O-M-G! IT'S THE WINX!" A blonde pixie with scissors named Pam excitedly exclaimed.

The Winx blinked and looks at their pixies for an explanation. "E-err, they're here to help you!" Chatta explains. "Fixit! Get your butt over here! Explain that techno nonsense you and Digit always blabber about!"

Fixit, a male pixie (Yes, male pixies.) with light purple hair visibly winced. "They're not nonsense!" He and Digit defended at the same time.

Stella raises a brow. "There's now male pixies? Omg!" She squeals and turns to Amore. "Amore! Do you have a pixie boyfriend?!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Musa shushes everyone as she gave them a confused expression. "What's going on?! Who the hell's the Minx?! Why did everyone forget us except you guys?! Why am I freaking out right now?!"

"Well," Digit flew in front of them and cleared her throat. "I have a theory, but I'm not 100% sure if it's correct or not."

The Winx shared confused glances, even Tecna. "What is this supposed theory you are talking about, Digit?"

"Fixit can explain since he has a lot of experience with this sort of things." Digit glances at Fixit, who nodded and flew next to her. "He's the pixie of Techno-magic after all."

"Wait, but I thought both of you are pixies of techno-whatever?" Asked Chatta, confused.

Both Digit and Fixit groaned and slapped their foreheads. "How many times do we have to tell you that I'm the pixie of nanotechnology while Fixit is the pixie of techno-magic?!" Digit asked through gritted teeth, obviously frustrated at her pixie friend.

"Wait, is Digit a girl now or what?" Asked Stella, also confused.

"Yes, Stella. I'm back to being a girl." Digit answers, obviously getting impatient.

"Why are they not together?" Stella whispers to Amore, "Like, pixies can date too, right?"

Amore shrugs. "It will take them a long time. Since they are both unaware, but someday they will."

"Anyway," Fixit clears his throat in attempt of getting their attention, which it did. "Those 'Minx' as they call it aren't exactly fairies..."

"I knew it!" Stella snapped, interrupting the male pixie's words. "They're witches! I knew it!"

"Please let me finish," Fixit pleaded politely. Stella stopped and apologized, much to her friends' surprise. "Like I said, they're not fairies, nor they are witches. They're not living or breathing creatures."

"T-then that means..." Tecna's eyes widen at the realization.

"Yes," Digit confirmed as Fixit nodded. "You were replaced by machines."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! This story is too rushed, I know. ;-; **

**The reason of why Roxy, Kiko, and the Pixies know the Winx when everyone else doesn't will be revealed on the next chapter. So stay tuned!**

**So, if the Minx are robots, who do you think made them? Is it some villain out there? Is it the Trix? Or is it...someone close to them? I'd like to see you guess who! Don't be shy!**

**To those who don't know Fixit and Pam, they're the characters from the Winx spin-off called 'Pop Pixie', I know they're in an alternate universe since there are no male pixies in the Winx Universe but I don't care, I think Fixit will have an important role here along with the other pixies from Pop Pixie that aren't mentioned in the Winx. Like Pam, Martino, maybe even the elves. Also, Digit and Tune is back! Since Digit has a major change in Pop Pixie, when I say major I mean a really MAJOR change, I changed Digit back to female. But just because Musa and Tecna's original bonded pixies are back doesn't mean their current ones aren't included in this! Yes, Caramel and Cherie are still in this.**

**The Trix will be included in the next chapter since they will also have major roles in this story.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Android

"So...what now?" Layla asks as she and the Winx walked through the streets of Magix, after Griselda kicked them out of the school for vandalizing school property. The Pixies couldn't come with them since they had to go undercover as the Minx's pixies and find at least some information about them and their plans. But Tune, Digit, Pam, and Fixit decided to tag with them. Since Tune and Digit are clearly replaced by Cara and Cherie, but they were cool with it by now, Fixit is very important for their new mission on getting rid of the Minx, and Pam just doesn't have anything better to do.

Roxy also couldn't come with them because she was a student at Alfea and didn't have permission to leave, so she also went undercover.

"The only logical thing for you, or us, to do is to find a place to stay. Obviously. You wouldn't want to sleep in the streets, do you? Because I will not like it one bit." Digit suggests, shaking her head at the thought of them sleeping in the streets.

"But we can't go home. And we don't have any money!" Flora muttered, obviously upset about their situation.

"Wait, I thought we had money when we came back here? Where'd go?" Bloom questions, blinking in confusion.

There was no answer, instead, the rest of the girls glared at the blonde fairy. "What?" Stella innocently blinked, but the nervous sweating made it clearly obvious that she knows why her friends are giving her that look. After what it felt like forever, Stella sighed in defeat and hung her head. "Fine, I'm sorry for shopping and spending all our money with fabulous clothes! I have a shopping-disorder! Cut me some slack!"

"Stella!" The girls collectively groaned and rolled their eyes.

"There's no such thing as a shopping disorder." Tecna sighed, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

But before the blonde could defend herself, a 'Chain Reaction' ringtone suddenly rang, silencing the group as they stared at the pink-haired fairy. Tecna immediately noticed this and picked the phone up, blinking in confusion, why would someone call her when almost everyone doesn't even remember her and her friends? Seeing the name of the caller, she blinked again before turning to her friends. "It's my brother." She informed.

"You have a brother?" Flora raised a brow at her techno-loving friend, surprised that she did not know her friend has a sibling.

"Why would Link call you?" Musa questions, confused. "I mean, he remembers you?"

"Your brother's name is 'Link'?" Stella scoffed, finding the name somewhat funny. "That's silly! Who would name their child that?!"

Tecna frowned at Stella, obviously offended that her friend just indirectly insulted her parents. Before looking back at her phone and pressed 'Answer'. She then held her phone out as a hologram came out.

The hologram showed a surprisingly handsome young man in his mid-late 20's. He had a somewhat wavy chin-length hair with the same color as Tecna's, but a bit darker, he had soft teal eyes, well, at least on his left eye. His right one is a neon blue color that seemed to glow, looking like a robotic eyes, which it is. "Finally, do you have any idea of how worried I was when you weren't calling for, oh I don't know, almost a year? You know, I have even come to the conclusion that you died! And these robots replaced you and your friends like no-"

"You know? About _them_ I mean." Tecna interrupted, giving her brother a questionable and surprised look.

"He's hot." Stella whispered to her friend as she lightly elbowed her.

Link chuckled. "Why thank you, Princess Stella. But unfortunately, I am taken." He formally bowed at the Solarian princess, before turning to his sister with a serious expression. "What do you mean that I know? Everyone knows the Minx Club! But for some reason, no one has heard of the Winx ever since the Minx had shown up..."

The Winx's eyes widened as they looked at each other, surprised that someone else had remembered their existence. Link only grinned at their reaction and continued. "And I suppose you ladies have no information about them except for the fact that they're robots, correct? Well, I have some information."

"Spill it!" Musa demanded, desperate for answers. "Before I literally choke a bitch!"

"Whoa, Muse. Chill." Link cautiously stepped backwards, knowing who he's dealing with. "Uh, you might want to hear the information in private. For safety precautions."

"And how do you suppo-"

"In my place, of course." He cut his sister's words off, "Plus, you and your friends can stay here if you'd want. Since you don't have any places to stay." He shrugged.

"How did you kn-"

"I overheard your conversation." He cut her off again.

"How?!" Musa panicked, looking around around for the man's presence. "Are you a creep or something?!"

Link shrugged. "Not really, it's not hard spotting you girls. Since you are so loud and is standing in front of my home."

The Winx blinked and turned their heads towards the house. "Hey there!" A woman in her mid 20's with long dark hair waved at the Winx as she waters her garden. The Winx awkwardly waved back while Tecna grinned and ran to hug her. before turning to one of the windows of the house and seeing Link waving at them. "Oh,"

...

"So..." Musa started awkwardly after a moment of silence in the living room with the Winx and Tecna's brother.

Link clears his throat and crosses his arms, already knowing what the musical fairy is going to ask. "The reason of why I'm fully aware of your existence, along with pixies and other magical creatures, with the exception of fairies, heroes, humans, and witches is because...we're not affected with their hypnotic waves."

"Wait...didn't you attend Red Fountain way back?" Musa raised a brow in confusion. "And doesn't that technically mean that you are a hero yourself?"

"Yes." Link nodded, shifting uncomfortable on his seat as if he doesn't want to discuss it. "But due to an accident back then, I am literally half-machine right now." He points at his mechanical eye. "See?"

"I...still don't get it." Stella blinked in confusion, pointing at Link. "If you're a robot, then does that mean you're one of them?! How should we trust you?!"

"Ooh, Fixit can scan him for any dark energy!" Pam suggested, speaking for the first time in this chapter.

"I can't sense any dark energy, to be honest." Flora says honestly, examining Link. "Yup, he's not lying about helping us. I even sense light energy around here."

"Flora's right." Bloom shrugged. "There's really nothing out of the ordinary about him. Well, except his eyes, but still."

"As I was saying," Link continued. "I think whoever built them had no intention of the Minx replacing their memories of you with them instead. If I'm right, it might be someone really close to you..."

The Winx went silent, looking at each other as if communicating and debating who their suspect might be. "Wait...since when did the Minx replace us?" Stella questions.

"If I'm correct, probably ten months ago." Link shrugged.

They looked at each other again, until someone popped into Musa's mind. "What if it's Timmy?"

"That's very unlikely." Tecna crossed her arms and shook her head.

"C'mon, think about it," Musa insisted, holding her chin in attempt to think. "Timmy's the only smart one who is kinda close to us, besides you, and then he stopped calling you ten months ago, which is the time where the Minx showed up, and uh..."

"I refuse to think that."

"It's a possibility." Flora shrugged. "But the question is: Why would he build such things?"

"But we're not sure yet. I need proof." Said Tecna, frowning at the thought of her beloved boyfriend building those...replacements. "But what if it's the Trix? Valtor? Tritannus? That... other guy we fought during Sophomore year?"

"Darkar." Bloom corrected. "I can't believe you already forgot him. He was the worst."

"And don't forget the Wizards of the Black Circle." Layla pointed out. "Err, also...Selina?"

"But most of them are gone." Flora said softly. "Darkar, destroyed. Valtor, destroyed. The Wizards of The Black Circle, frozen, except for Duman though, poor guy. Tritannus, banished. The Trix, who knows what they're up to? And Selina...err, is she even evil by now? I mean, isn't she forgiven?"

"So our suspects are The Trix and Timmy." Bloom declared, "But then again, if it's the Trix...then shouldn't they show up by now to destroy us?"

"Well, let's give then a visit, just to be sure." Musa says, the others nodded at this as they turned to Link. "Do you have any other information for us?"

"Not really, that is all the information I can get, from the internet, of course." He shrugged. "But if you do want to stay in my place then you could probably stay in Tecna's old room, or at the guest room. Your choice." He then stood up and walked away as he casually waved at them. "You can leave your bags in the room you're staying in."

The Winx turned to Tecna. "Is your brother really that...careless? I mean, he just lets us stay here, just like that? We're strangers!" Stella exclaimed. "Or maybe he's a creep-"

"Stella, he's not a creep." Tecna said firmly, obviously irritated at her blonde friend that is thinking that her own brother is a creep. "He has a stable job, the woman I greeted earlier was his wife for 5 years now, and he has 2-year-old son. I don't see anything creepy about him."

"Be lucky that we actually have a place to stay in, Stell." Musa says to Stella. "Plus, Link's a great guy. I think Tec's kinda lucky to have him as a brother. I always wanted a brother.."

"How did you know about Tecna's brother when the rest of us doesn't, anyway?" Flora questions to the musical fairy.

Musa shrugged. "I only met him when he visited our dorm room because he didn't know what to name his kid and asked Tec for help. Poor guy."

"Anyway, Stella, can you teleport our belongings in..." Flora trails off and looks at Tecna for answers.

"Err, depends on you." Tecna turns to her friends. "Where do you want to sleep in?"

"Tecna's room for me." Musa said. "If it's okay for you, y'know, I'm actually used to you being my roommate and all..."

"It's fine."

"I'm going for the guest room, Tecna's closet is probably not enough for my wardrobe." Stella shrugged.

"Tecna's room," Layla crossed her arms. "At least Tecna actually knows not to wake everyone up at 4:00 am." She glares at Stella. Who scowled.

"Eh, if Musa and Layla are staying with Tecna, then Flora and I can stay with Stella in the guest room, so it will be fair, y'know? 3 on Tecna's room and 3 in the guest room. Sounds fair." Bloom suggested, the others agreed and proceeded in unpacking in their rooms.

...

"Girls, I've managed to track them down." Tecna informed the Winx as they sat on the couch, watching television after their dinner.

The girls sat up and looked at Tecna, who sat down with them as she continued on looking down at her tracking device. Finally, she looked at them with a slightly confused expression. "They're in...Cloud Tower."

"Ooh, I've seen them visit Alfea and Red Fountain from time to time also." Fixit says, also speaking for the first time in this chapter, or is it? The Author forgot.

"How would you see them at Alfea and Red Fountain when you're supposed to be in Pixie Village?" Layla raises a brow at Fixit.

"First of all; it's now called PixieVille, not Pixie Village. And it's not really a village for pixies, at least, not anymore." Fixit pointed out. "And secondly, male pixies bond with heroes. You know, like fairies bond with female pixies? Elves bond with witches and stuff like that. And let's just say that I have bonded with a hero attending Red Fountain, and also visiting Alfea frequently. So yeah."

"Wow, what else did I miss?" Layla asks.

"No time for that, we've gotta go to Cloud Tower for the Trix." Bloom says, opening the front door and looking at her friends. "I honestly want this to be over as soon as possible."

"You're not alone, B." Musa agreed as she and the rest of the Winx raced outside of the house, before teleporting to Cloud Tower.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, that's all I can write for now. Won't be updating any stories tomorrow since a friend of mine needs help updating his own, he's hopeless, I know.**

**Anyway, about this chapter. Our main suspects are either The Trix, or Timmy. Who is it? Is it...both of them? We won't know until next chapter! But then again, there are still other people out there...**

**If you're confused about the hypnotic mumbo jumbo Tecna's brother was talking about, it's mainly like this: The Minx used hypnotic waves to erase everyone's memories with the Winx and replaced it with them, the Minx, instead. The hypnotic waves does not affect Pixies, animals, and machines/robots. But the reason why Roxy knows about them is because she's the Fairy of ANIMALS. Get it? Because she's t- Ah, never mind. The reason it does not affect the Winx either is because..well, they ARE the Minx. If they are affected by it, then it means that they would forget about themselves and remember themselves as the Minx, which is silly. **

**Link is obviously made up, if you're wondering. Who knows if she really has a brother out there? The show is too focused on Bloom that it almost took 6 seasons for Tecna's parents to have at least an appearance. They were not even mentioned when Tecna sacrificed herself in the Omega Dimension! Or were they? I don't know. Y'know, I like the comics better to be honest. I mean, it focuses on the other Winx without Bloom having a main role. Like Love Beach for example, it mainly focuses on Tecna and Timmy, and their relationship. There are others, too. Like a Flora and Helia comic, Roxy and another guy I don't know the name of. Too bad they're not canon.**

**Oops, I've been ranting. Sorry about that, I went from Tecna's parents and took an unexpected turn to the comics. I'm so sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Antiheroes

"If they're in Cloud Tower... then why is peaceful around here? Shouldn't it be complete chaos around here?" Stella questions, looking around with a puzzled expression at the peaceful school for witches.

"Tecna, maybe it's a miscalculation..." Flora whispers softly. Waving at the witches that greeted her for some reason.

"Maybe not. Look." Layla shrugged, pointing at a window with what they assume to be Stormy in it.

Musa squinted her eyes at the sight of the storm witch by the window, seeing her write something on the chalk board, her eyes widened. "Is she...teaching..?"

As the Winx were staring at Stormy, little did they know that the witch of darkness is right behind them. With a surprisingly surprised expression. "Ah, if it isn't it our favorite pixies?" She greeted them, in a surprisingly polite manner.

They quickly turned around to see Darcy, her hair is tied into a ponytail, she was wearing something a professor would wear, and glasses. She looked less evil, to be honest. "Missed us? Because my sisters and I did."

"You!" Musa exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the witch of darkness. "What the hell were those...things that replaced us?!"

"Eh, beats me." Darcy shrugged her shoulders. "All we know is, you pixies were on a mission for who knows how long, and your lame boyfriends missed you so much and all that crap." She rolled her eyes in disgust. "So they built an exact replica of you. Specifically Teena's boyfriend."

The Winx blinked and looked at each other, confused on who this Teena girl is. "Who the hell is Teena?"

"Uh, that geek?" Darcy points at Tecna with a deadpanned expression.

Teena, err, Tecna scowled. "My name is Tecna, not Teena! This is Winx Club, not Magical Bloom!"

"Hah, I remember the time when my name was Lisa and my hair was green." Musa laughed. "But Flo changed the most though." She turned to Flora. "Purple hair and glasses!"

"Oh shut up," Flora rolled her eyes, lightly punching Musa. "Lisa."

"I know your name isn't Tina anymore, y'know." Darcy crosses her arms and brings out a piece of paper, rubbing it on Tecna's face. "But your signature says Teena!"

"Don't tell me you've mistaken the 'C' with an 'e'!" Tecna exclaimed, trying to get the paper off her face.

"What? You mean your name is Tccna?" Stella asks, utterly confused.

"How can you even pronounce that?!"

"I dunno..."

"Guys, STOP." Layla hissed, breaking the technology fairy and the dark witch apart. "This is serious!"

"She's the one who tried to suffocate me with a piece of paper!" Tecna exclaimed, trying to breathe.

"Aww, techno geek is allergic to non-techno stuff?" Darcy mocked with a fake sympathetic tone. "What a pity. I wonder if it's the same with the sun pixie over here, with darkness, of course."

Stella scowled at this as a vein appeared on her forehead. "Sun power!" She exclaimed as brightness starts to appear around Darcy.

Darcy hissed at this and covered herself like a vampire, before running away like an animal.

"Stella!" Flora scolded, looking around for any sign of the dark witch, seeing in her a dark corner, she frowned. "You scared her off."

"I didn't know witches can get scared..." Layla muttered, looking at her friends and blinked at the realization that her red-headed friend is nowhere in sight. "Where's Bloom?"

"Uh, right here," Bloom called out, waving and approaching them with the ice witch. "I talked to Icy about the Minx while you were goofing off with Darcy and..."

"And what?" Stella demanded, shaking her best friend violently. "I want this to be over with and I swear if you don't tell me right now I'll-"

"Whoa, before telling us about those...things, why don't you tell us about...your situation right now? Why are you not trying to conquer the magical dimension right now or something?" Layla questions, examining and raising a brow at the ice witch who looked like a normal professor.

"Well, since you pixies were gone for who-knows-when, we thought it will be the opportunity to rule the magical dimension, as always. But when we tried, those Minx brats are always in the way, like you do, but it wasn't fun." Icy shrugged, "They were so annoying to the point where we don't even want them as enemies. We wanted our favorite pixies to try and stop us, not those wannabes. So we figured, that if you're gone, we might as well make our lives useful and teach at Cloud Tower for a while."

"How can you even be qualified to teach here?! I mean, aren't you practically banned from stepping foot in this school, or in any school?!" Musa asks, looking at the ice witch in disbelief.

"Eh, nothing like a memory erasing spell could do the job." Icy says. "But don't worry, it's only temporary. Just like how my sisters and I are going to help you beat those pathetic pixie wannabes by telling you everything we know and how to destroy them." She points at them and smirks. "We're only help you this one time, after that, we're back into trying to destroy you losers. Deal?" She held her hand out for them to shake.

The Winx looked at each other, debating of whether or not to accept their enemy's offer. They eventually agreed as Bloom shook Icy's hand. "Deal. Anything for things to go back to normal and for people to remember the Winx." Bloom nodded at Icy with a serious expression.

"Great." Icy shook the redhead's hand, before looking around suspiciously. "We need to talk about this privately, those pathetic losers have eyes everywhere."

...

"This place needs some decorating." Stella commented while wrinking her nose as they go in the Trix's supposed 'hideout' (When it's just the teacher's lounge). As they sat down on the couches, Stella moves uncomfortably, looking around the dark room as if she's paranoid. "Uh, can we lighten up the room here?"

"No." Darcy growled, startling the Solarian princess and causing her to cover herself with pillows as if she's defending herself. "Don't tell us what to do, this is our territory."

Bloom shivers as cold wind passes though her. "Can you at least make it a little warm in here?"

Icy laughed, before looking at Bloom dead in the eye. "No." Seeing Tecna on her phone and Musa casually listening on her headphones, she warns them, "Uh, you might want to turn off and hide your electronics when you're in here."

Musa had barely heard the ice witch with her loud headphones, but Tecna heard it and looked at Icy with a puzzled look. "Why-" Her words were cut off as she and the musical fairy were zapped with lightning bolts.

"What the hell?!" Musa shrieked, still 'shocked' (Ba dum tss) about what just happened. "What was that for?!"

"I guess you could say that was...shocking." Layla joked, dramatically putting on sunglasses. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAH."

"GET OUT." Stormy jokingly shouted from the door, walking over to one of the couches and carelessly sitting on it. "Electronics aren't allowed here 'cause my lightning bolts will zap you."

"Typical." Tecna muttered, hiding her phone and dusting her clothing.

"WHY? Why would you put lightning bolts around here?!" Musa demanded, fixing her now afro-like hair.

"Well, why not?" Stormy shrugged. "Anyway, are you pixies here for an explanation or are you just here to question my way of living?"

Seeing the Winx sit up and nod, the witch sisters looked at each other. "Hmm...where should we start...?"

"How about...the start..?" Tecna questioned sarcastically, holding a notebook and a pen to write notes. Because she's too 'shocked' (Man, I need to stop with these lame shocking puns) to use electronics. "Like, who made them?"

"Err.." The Trix laughed nervously, looking sympathetically at the technology fairy. "You might want to sit down for this..."

"But I am sitting down..."

"Okay..." Icy clears her throat, looking at Tecna in the eyes. "The one who built the Minx is..."

Tension is growing, the Winx's eyes widen as they start sweating, nervous. While the Trix looked unsure about this, but still said it anyway.

"...is Tommy, or whatever his name is. Y'know, that ginger with glasses?"

_THUD!_

The Winx looked startled at this as they jerked their heads towards the sound, only to find that Tecna had fainted.

* * *

**A/N: That anticlimactic ending though, but then again, what do you expect?**

**So...Timmy's the suspect all along this 3 chapters, huh? But...Timmy's not the only one guilty. (Dun dun DUN!). **

**So yeah, looks like the Trix are helping them. Isn't this a surprise? Looks like they just miss their favourite fairies and isn't used to the Minx very much...And yeah, the Trix became professors because they don't have much to do without the Winx...**

**I bet you are asking any of these questions in your head:**

**"Why do the Trix remember the Winx?"**

**"Why do they know stuff about the Minx and how to beat them?"**

**"If they do know how to defeat the Minx, then why didn't they beat them way earlier? Why did they have to wait for the Winx?"**

**"Why the hell would Timmy build the Minx?"**

**Etc.**

**So many questions, yet one answer: Find out next chapter!**

**Oh, and about the 'This is the Winx Club, not Magical Bloom!' scene, if you don't know, here's a fact (I'm going to do this every chapter because the more you know~):**

**"Magical Bloom' was a show that aired in 1999-2001. At least, that was what I was informed about. There are claims about it having 15 episodes and aired on Cartoon Network. Though, there are no known sources, it did have a 24 second video of its opening in YouTube. It was also rumored that the episodes were destroyed because it had bad ratings. The characters also looked different and some had different names (Musa as Lisa and Tecna as Tina), Bloom, Stella, and Tecna didn't change much except for their outfits and transformation. But Musa had green hair back then, while Flora had light purple hair and wore glasses. It also said that the girls were younger, being 13-14 years old. I'm too lazy to type anymore so let's let the Wiki talk:**

_**'Additionally, there are claims that 15 episodes were produced as a seperate series and aired on Cartoon Network in 1999, and the episodes were later destroyed after it couldn't retain ratings, after which it was retooled into Winx Club. On top of being completely unsourced, there are no records of Magic Bloom appearing on Cartoon Network at any point in time, no one has come forward with recordings of the series, and funding 15 episodes of an animated series is expensive, so it's very unlikely that a then-small company, such as Rainbow sp.A, would fund an entire series run and then dump it because of bad ratings.'**_

**So yeah, the more you know. Hey, if this show was true, I kinda want to watch it for some reason. It's interesting...does it have the same plot? Does the characters' personality still the same as it was now? I'm curious. And I'm also smelling a Creepypasta...Anyone? Can anyone write this as a creepypasta or something? Please? Like, why would they destroy it simply because of bad ratings or something like that? Hey, I'm giving you an idea here.**

**Anyway, I'm exhausted so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading (And learned something about Winx Club's history)!**


	5. Behind

"Tecna, are you sure you're alright?" Flora asks in concern for the technology fairy, gently patting her on the back in attempt to comfort her, but it didn't work as Tecna continued sulking, feeling disappointment and betrayed that Timmy, _her boyfriend_, built those...things. Him, of all people.

The technology fairy just slowly nodded, taking a deep breath and faces the three witches. "Continue."

"Anyway," Icy continues, clearing her throat. "The geek, Tommy-"

"-Timmy." Tecna corrected, sighing.

"Whatever." The ice witch rolls her eyes. "Anyway, Timothy-"

"...I'm not even going to bother." Tecna muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"He may be the one who built it, but you won't believe who came up with the idea." Darcy smirks at Flora, whose eyes widen as she knew, that her boyfriend, Helia, has something to do with this that caused the dark witch to smirk at her like that. She doesn't like to hear it already.

The nature fairy sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's Helia, isn't it?"

"Bingo." Stormy says, laying back on her seat and crossing her legs. "Blondie too."

Bloom gulped, uncomfortably shifting on her seat knowing that Sky has something to do with this, since he's the only blond specialist.

"So yeah, Rapunzel guy and Prince Blondie are the ones who came up with it. The geek is the one who made it, and the others agreed to it." Icy shrugged.

"You mean my Shnookums agreed into this?!" Stella demanded, burying her face in her palms and cries violently. "I refuse to think that!"

"Good," Stormy grins. "'Cause we have a flashback for you that can prove it."

_Flashback_

_It was just a normal day for the Specialist boys. And by normal, they mean that they're internally suffering everyday life without their beloved girlfriends. They're just sitting on their living room, debating of what to do today._

_Brandon was about to open his mouth to say something, but closed it and leans back to his seat with a pout._

_Silence filled the room, until it became unbearable for the spiky haired specialist as he groaned and stood up, irritably scratching his head. "Dammit, we can't just sit here forever! We have to do something before we die of boredom!"_

_None of the specialists responded. It became quiet with the exception of cricket noises and some sounds coming from Timmy's gaming portable console. Riven face-palmed and sat back on his seat, muttering curses under his breath about how 'hopeless' they are without their girlfriends._

_"If only we have their clones of some sorts for us while they're gone..." Sky mumbles, running his fingers through his fabulous blond hair._

_"...That's actually quite creepy, dude." Brandon says, "And plus, no one can replace my sunshine."_

_"...That's not actually a bad idea." Helia spoke, surprising the remaining specialists with his agreement._

_"Helia, are you serious?" Brandon says, looking at the long-haired specialist as if he's crazy. "It's creepy! And not to mention how much respect we'll lose when the girls come back only to realize that they've been replaced!"_

_Timmy had thought about it, rubbing his chin. His face then lit up as he had come up with a plan, a light bulb hovering above his head had lit up. He then snapped his fingers, as if he just come up with a brilliant idea. "Guys, I can definitely build exact replicas of them!"_

_"I don't know, Timmy.." Brandon trails off, "I mean, I miss Stella, so much, y'know? But thinking of replacing them with some clones of them is just a little too extreme, don't ya think?"_

_"It's not a bad idea, y'know." Sky shrugged. "I mean, it's not our fault that we miss them."_

_"C'mon guys, this idea of yours just seem so off...so wrong." Brandon says, frowning at his friends. "Do you think they'd really want that?"_

_"Did they even consider what WE wanted when they went off to the so-called mission?" Riven says bitterly, crossing his arms with a scowl on his face. "No, they didn't. They just left for the mission without us. Did we want that? No!"_

_"They didn't have any choice." Brandon defended, although he's also upset about his girlfriend and her friends going away for a mission without them, he still respects their decision. _

_Riven rolls his eyes. "They did have a choice, they just chose the easier one."_

_"Riven does make a point." Roy points out, speaking for the first time._

_"No one asked you, Roy!" Riven barked, glaring at him. Roy just hung his head and shrunk back on his seat._

_Brandon cleared his throat, "Anyway, are you guys sure about this?"_

_His friends nodded. "Hey, I'm sure the girls will do the same thing when they'll miss us." Sky says, turning to Timmy. "Timister, you sure you can build 'em?"_

_Timmy grinned and nodded confidently. "Of course! Leave it all to me!" He exclaimed, writing notes on a piece of paper. "I'll get started tonight!"_

_End flashback_

"...Little did they know, I've already lost all my respect for them." Musa muttered, finding it unbelievable that it was possible for the specialists to be idiots.

"Morons...imbeciles...ignoramuses...fools...jackasses...nitwits..." Tecna muttered under her breath continuously, trying her best to not bang her head against a wall because of her boyfriend's 'illogical' actions.

"...This is unbelievable." Flora sobbed, burying her face on her palms.

"..I only have your boys to blame." Layla says, pointing at her friends. "If it weren't for them, we couldn't have been in this situation in the first place!"

"I swear, if this is all over, I'm going to burn Sky's ass off." Bloom muttered to herself, mentally making a to-do list about burning her boyfriend/fiance's ass off.

"Aww! My shnookums decided against it!" Stella squeals, jumping up and down from her seat. Before pointing an accusing finger at the technology fairy still cursing under her breath. "This is all your fault!"

Tecna immediately jerked her head to the sun fairy in the most horrific way possible, grinning like a psychopath. "I now know what 'ho-ho-ho' means."

Stella, looking horrified, stepped back from the psychopathic fairy. "U-uh...what?"

"Homicide." Tecna answered with no emotion whatsoever, causing the Winx, even the witches, to step back from her. Realizing what she's said, she gasps and immediately covers her mouth, ashamed of accidentally showing her 'dark' side.

"Don't worry Tec," Bloom assured Tecna, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We ALL want to violently murder the boys right now, do we? Or is it just me?" Bloom faces the Winx with a questionable look. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who wants to burn Sky's ass off?"

"...Guilty." Musa spoke, raising her hand with a guilty look. "But I just want to make Riven listen to crappy music to the point of insanity."

"...Hmm, I do want to pull Helia's scalp off and make it as a wig but I don't think it adds up as murder, after all, he's going to suffer and be alive while I do this." Flora said softly, as if what she just said is innocent, which is really not.

"I don't really know." Layla shrugged. "I mean, Roy doesn't have anything to do with this and he's not really my boyfriend."

"I would never do that to him!" Stella shrieks, causing her friends to cover their ears.

"God Stella! Your voice!" Musa hissed, "You need some voice control lessons!"

"Well, sorry!" Stella says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "My voice is fine as it is!"

While the two were having an argument, little did the Winx know that the Trix sisters had already left since their break time is over. Flora was the first to notice as a piece of paper on the coffee table nearby, with a big bold 'READ' written on it. Flora walked over to the coffee table and picked up the paper amd examined it. "Hmm... Girls? The Trix have a letter for us.."

"Why would they leave a letter for us?" Layla asks, curiously peering over to Flora's shoulder. Looking around and seeing no signs of the witches, she blinks. "Where did they go?"

Bloom takes the letter from Flora's hands and reads it, with her friends going behind her to also try to read it.

The letter read:

_'Dear Pathetic Pixies,_

_Just because we're helping you doesn't mean we're going to be always with you, we all have jobs to do.  
Plus, we don't think we can help you beat those even more pathetic Minx Girls. We can only tell you how to beat them. Because the only one to beat them is you.  
It might sound cliche but it's true, we knew from the start how to beat them, but we can't because we're not the Winx (Thankfully).  
So yeah, we'll just tell you how to beat them right here.  
But first, you might want to sit down and take a deep breath. Do it. All of you._

The Winx looked at each other, unsure of this. They sighed and sat down on a four-seated couch. Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Layla sitting on the couch while Tecna and Musa is standing behind it. They took a deep breath and continued reading.

_'The way to beat the Minx is...'_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: Because cliffhangers, that's why! Ugh, this is the worst cliffhanger I've wrote yet. The next chapter will focus on the Minx and The Specialists by the way to see how they're doing, and getting to know the Minx for a change. So yeah, double the wait! To keep the suspense coming!**

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks and nothing really happens in it. Bur hey, it shows that the Winx is really desperate for things to go back to normal and knowing that the Specialists were their main suspects just makes them a bit crazy. Flora wasn't even kidding about pulling Helia's scalp off and using it as her wig, nor Bloom about how she's going to burn Sky's ass off. **

**Random fact time: Did you know that the name 'Helia' is a female Greek name meaning 'Sun Ray'? I always knew Helia's name was off...Hmm, with that long hair and feminine name, I assume that Helia's parents wanted a baby girl but got him instead. Or that Helia is supposed to be a girl but was changed so that Flora could have a love interest. Either way, Helia is still an awesome character.**

**Nothing more to say so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. How to

"...I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I can't believe this..." Layla muttered continuously as she paced around the living room of Tecna's brother's house. After they had read the Trix's letter of how to beat the infamous Minx, they were very shocked and nervous about it. Bloom started crying, Stella have had a tantrum, Flora had fainted, Musa had become deaf because of Stella's tantrum, Tecna had started hyperventilating, while Layla was very anxious about this. So for short, they were a mess and were not ready for this.

Bloom was currently sitting on the couch, sobbing violently. While Stella was locked in another room so she can have her tantrum, Flora is still unconscious, laying next to a violently sobbing Bloom, Musa was, well, just sitting next to the the hyperventilating techno fairy, patting her back because, what else is she going to do? She's deaf! Tecna was trying to breath using an inhaler, with the deaf Musa trying to comfort her. And last but not least, Layla was still pacing around the living room.

Link sighed, rubbing his temples as he worriedly glances over to his sister. She was never asthmatic, nor did she ever act this way before. He was worried, she was always that calm and collected girl who can make everything under control, well, that was when she was in Zenith, and had no friends other than her 'internet friends' or her computer. Their father was right; Tecna's friends did corrupt her with emotions, but probably in a good way. Maybe that's why their father practically made him the future ruler the kingdom of Titania instead, also because he was 5 years older than her and it was not like she even wanted to be born into royalty anyway. He sighs and glances at his son, Teddy, short for Theodore, playing with the pixies. Musa had picked it out for him when Tecna was out with her boyfriend, but boy did he like it. He gazes back at the fairies, specifically Tecna, who seemed to calm down a bit. "You okay, sis?" He asks, looking at her in concern.

"Yes, I've manage to calm down." Tecna answered, exhaling and calmly puts down the worn out inhaler.

"What?" Musa asks the techno fairy quite loudly, obviously deaf. "You want some clams? Why would you want clams?"

"I'm not ready for this!" Bloom wails, blowing a napkin. "I hate this!"

Loud crashes can be heard in another room, since Stella is having a tantrum.

Flora groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "W-what...?"

"What's that Flo?" Musa asks loudly. "You want a hat?"

"Please tell me that was a dream..." Flora desperately pleaded, panic written all over her face as the memories came flooding back.

"It was not." Tecna answered her, frowning. "So...when are we going to do this?"

"I dunno..." Bloom sobbed, "I'm not ready for this."

"But we need to." Layla frowned as she managed to stop pacing around, sitting on the couch. "If we want things to be back to normal."

"..But it requires a great sacrifice from us." Flora quietly mumbles, nervously playing with her hair. "This is just too much for us."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, Riven's POV_

"Riven, have you seen Fixit?" Timmy asks me, looking around for his male pixie. I just took a sip on my soda and shrugged, leaning back on the couch. Timmy groaned and continued on looking around, I swear, ever since male pixies had shown up, it made heroes like us look girly. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean, I didn't really bond with a pixie, it was an elf. And elves are way cooler to be honest, unlike the other guys who bonded with pixies.

"Hmm...now that you mention him, I did in fact saw him." Helia informs him, walking in to the common room with his drawing book or whatever. Timmy looked up and looked at Helia with a questioning look, Helia just sat down to the couch across mine and crossed his arms. "I think I saw him with those mysterious girls..."

Mysterious girls? Oh right, I tried to kill one of them for knocking out Melody. I knew I was exaggerating for hitting a girl but still, you can't just slap my girl like that.

Speaking of that girl that I tried to kill, hmm, she does seem a bit familiar. Her friends too. Ever since I've seen her, she has been appearing on my dreams lately. I know it sounds kinda cheesy but it's true, though I don't really see her face, I know that midnight blue hair from anywhere. I wonder who she is?

"Those strange girls are bothering you too, huh?" Sky says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I swear I've seen the redhead somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it..."

"Maybe it's because they all look exactly the same like our girlfriends." Timmy spoke, sitting down and giving up on looking for his pixie. Huh, now that the geek's mentioned it, that girl does look a lot like Mel...only different hair and eye colors.

"I've noticed that." Helia mumbles, rubbing his chin. "Could there be any chance that they're twins of some sorts?"

Timmy shook his head. "Maybe. But I've asked Electra about it and she claimed that she never knew those girls."

"Talking about those weird girls, huh?" Brandon walks towards the couch I was sitting on and sat on it, well, not next to me, of course. But to the other end of it. "Have you seen the way they looked at us, though? It was as if they knew us, especially that blonde one that looks a lot like Serena."

"Of course we know the Winx!" Roy exclaimed all of the sudden, startling all of us. Wow, I wasn't even aware that Roy is still here with us.

I was about to say 'Shut up, Roy!' since it's my routine every time Roy says something. But the word 'Winx' is bothering me for some reason, as if I should know what or who it is. But I just couldn't put my finger on it...

We blinked and stared at Roy with a questioning look. Roy just looked as surprised as we are at his words for some reason. "Did I just say that?"

"Winx huh?" Brandon pondered, narrowing his eyes in attempt of thinking about this familiar word. "It rhymes with the Minx, that's for sure."

"Seriously guys, those girls look awfully familiar." Timmy stated, adjusting his glasses as he brought out his phone. "Not because they remind us of the Minx...it doesn't feel like that at all. At least, in my case." He sighed and showed us what displayed on his phone: it was a password thing you use to hide your files. The folder was named 'Girlfriend' with a heart next to it. "This folder have been bothering me lately..."

I blinked, why is it bothering him? Does it have some...y'know.

Apparently, Timmy can already tell what I was thinking and said, "No Riven, I doubt there's anything inappropriate in this file."

"Then why is it bothering you too much?" I asked him as I raised a brow. "You know you shouldn't be ashamed when your girlfriend sends you nu-"

"Riven, that is not why- ugh, w-what makes you think that?!" Timmy demanded, already blushing red from embarrassment. Before adjusting his glasses again and taking a deep breath. "It's nothing like that. I don't even know what's in this file."

How does he not know what's in the file? Isn't it his phone? I scratched the back of my head in confusion while the other guys just blinked, waiting for Timmy's explanation. "What do you mean by that? Timister?" Brandon questioned, probably as confused as I am. "How can you not know what's in there when it's clearly in your phone? You probably just forgot it or something."

"That's highly unlikely." Timmy protested, sighing. "I am always well-organized and keep things on check. There is no way I could just keep a locked file here and forgot about it."

"But did you try to open it?" Helia questioned.

"I've tried." Timmy answered him with a frown. "But I don't know the password."

"Isn't there a password hint or something..?" Roy raises a brow, I was about to say 'Shut up, Roy!' but Timmy interrupted me.

"Yes." He answered quietly. "It sounded easy, but it was wrong for some reason."

The guys and I looked at each other with a confused expression, I wonder what's the password is? Probably something cheesy, I bet. "What does the password hint says?"

"It says the name of my girlfriend. I tried typing 'Electra' plenty of times but it won't work." Timmy answered with a frown.

"Probably an old girlfriend or something." I shrugged, even though I doubt that a geek like him would have had a girlfriend before.

He shook his head. "No, I've never had a girlfriend before until I've met Electra."

I knew it.

All of us were confused, Timmy was the most confused one, obviously. That is, until stupid Roy (I just don't like him, alright? I liked Nabu better.) suggested something. "Hey, you're good at hacking stuff, right? Why don't you hack your way into it?"

Timmy's face lit up at this as he sprinted his way to the computer, connecting his phone on it and started typing rapidly. We looked at each other and shrugged, walking over to our favorite hacker.

After like 10 minutes with the geek typing random crap and codes I don't give a shit about, he is finally done. He stretches his arms in victory as the loading screen shows 100%.

"So?" I asked impatiently, I want to know this dork's 'girlfriend'. Don't ask me why. "What's the password and what's in the folder?"

"The password was...'Tecna'." Timmy said slowly in shock. That name does sound familiar, but it doesn't really faze me like Timmy or anything.

"I don't get the big deal about it." I grumbled, "So your password is Tecna, big deal. Must be a typo or something."

Timmy didn't respond, instead, he opened the file. And let me tell you, it has A LOT of photos in it, some are even videos. But you know what's weird? There's this girl, with pinkish emo hair, who appears in every photo. And Timmy was with her. And I swear I've never seen her before with Timmy.

"What the hell...?" Timmy whimpered in shock, his eyes widened as he scrolls through the gallery.

One thing caught my eye though, not only Timmy and the girl was in there, but I was included too...hugging the weird dark blue haired girl. I looked closer, it was definitely me. But the question is: Who is this girl? How come I don't remember this being taken? Why do I feel like I should...know her?

"...Tecna..." I could hear Timmy whisper it, like he knew her. I looked at the other guys, they looked surprised as well, seeing that they're in some of the pictures with other girls too.

But before we could say anything else, the door slammed open and we jerked our heads to the direction of the door. Revealing the Minx, or rather, our girlfriends with grins on their faces, probably happy to see us. "Hey boys!" Brandon's girlfriend, Serena, greeted cheerfully as they made their way towards us. But stopped as they spotted what was displayed on the computer and frowning.

Timmy was the first one to react as he closed the folder and stood up, "E-err, we can explain!"

Electra, Timmy's girlfriend, stepped forward and smirked at us, what? Electra never really smirks or anything. "You don't have to." She spoke coldly, raising her hand as electricity was gathered around it, making static noises.

Before we know it, I felt a sharp pain on my head, I fell to my knees as I held my head in attempt to stop the pain. I suddenly felt weak and it felt like I was going to faint, I looked around and realized that all the guys had already passed out, it won't be long before I will too. But before I could become fully unconscious, I suddenly remember everything. The Winx, how Timmy built the Minx, The Winx's one year mission. And most importantly...

_'Musa...' _I weakly whispered as I fell unconscious on the ground, the last thing I saw was Melody crouching down at me and smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was longer than expected. Oww, my neck hurts...**

**Yeah, I decided to give Tecna's brother a scene about his background, yep. Not just creating a character for just one scene and just throwing it away like junk. Nope.**

**Wow, and the Specialists were so close too. They could have remembered the Winx but no...**

**Anyway, maybe I won't be revealing the way to beat the Minx on the next chapter, since it will probably focus on the Minx...eh, I'll think about it. **

**By the way, I have a new schedule for this story and a new chapter will come out either Wednesdays or Thursdays, every week. The others are still random though, I'll think about it.**

**I don't have any fact for y'all today, I'm sorry. But I'm exhausted. So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Pixies

"So, what's the plan?" Roxy asks as she, the Pixies, Artu, and the Winx gathered around in Tecna's room. After being absent for 3 chapters so far, Roxy is now back and is ready to eliminate the Minx with the Winx, that is, if they include her.

"Hmm, I am planning to skin Timmy alive after all this is over-"

"No! Not that plan!" Roxy cuts off the technology fairy's homicidal words, "I mean the plan of getting rid of the Minx!"

"Oh," Tecna mumbles, nervously scratching her chin. "Err, about that...it's not as easy as you'd expect it to be."

Roxy raised a brow, "Why?" She asks, but no response as the Winx kept shifting uncomfortably, avoiding eye-contact from the animal fairy. Causing her to be more confused as ever. "Come on, girls. You know you can tell me anything?"

The Winx looked at each other, mentally debating whether or not they should tell the young fairy the way to beat their replacements. Flora then stood up and walked over to Roxy, giving her the letter that the Trix gave to them. Roxy curiously took it and read it.

Roxy's eyes kept widening as she read the content of the letter. Causing the Winx to be much more nervous than ever. After she finished reading, she slowly put down the piece of paper and stared at the Winx in shock, completely speechless. "T-this is...w-why..? And to think that Timmy, the smartest of the Specialists, would build such..things?"

"I am wondering the same thing." Tecna muttered. "But I guess he's not as smart as I thought he is."

"So...what are we going to do now? Are we going with this plan or what?" Roxy asks, looking at the Winx with a worried expression. She was somewhat concerned for the girls, they're slowly losing it to be honest. Just earlier, Roxy had spotted Flora sharpening a knife and is mumbling about how Helia's hair will suit her. This of course, shocked the fairy of animals and caused her to keep her distance away from the nature fairy. Who knows? After she's done with Helia, she might target on Roxy's hair that she may or may not have dyed.

"The Trix simply stated how to beat the Minx, not a plan. We still need to have a plan." Tecna stated, "And so far, we have not made any progress whatsoever."

"How about this: We go up to the Minx, cast the spell thing, and BAM! Everything's back to normal!" Musa suggested. The girls and the pixies just stared at her, not impressed by her so-called plan. "No? Well, screw you all. I was just trying to help."

"And we appreciate your help," Tecna had attempted to smile at her best friend, "That plan will have 20% chance of succeeding however. It's too simple and I'm sure the Minx will also have a plan up their sleeve."

"And plus," Stella joins in, "The guys, especially my schnookums, will be on their side along with, oh I don't know, everyone else in the entire magical dimension?!"

"For once, Stella does make sense." Layla points out, "We need the guys to remember us first. Oh, and Ms. Faragonda too."

Tecna raised a brow at Layla. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"How about we make friends with them at first, and make them slowly remember us?" Bloom suggested. "I mean, it worked for Sky once, it wouldn't hurt to try it again."

"But Sky just lost his memories." Tecna shook her head, "The guys did not lose their memories, but rather, was altered by hypnotic waves from the Minx, and a very powerful one, I might add."

Bloom pouted at this. Wow, Tecna was right. This is not as easy as they thought it would be. Who knew a group of robots could be this troublesome?

"But love is stronger!" Stella exclaims, "I'm sure, if we try hard enough, the guys will remember us for sure! Love is stronger than anything! Even those hypocrite wave things!"

"Hypnotic waves," Layla corrected, "But I agree with Stella though, if they do love us, then they can get through the hypnotic waves and remember us!"

"Even if it's not Nabu?" Flora questions.

"Even if it's not Nabu." Layla repeated as she nodded. "Thank god he's not here to be brainwashed though. But I sure hope he'll wake up soon."

"Who knows? Maybe he'll wake up when this is all over." Flora smiles at Layla, who smiles back.

"Hmm, can we help?" A male pixie with reddish hair stepped up, along with the other pixies. "We can help by trying to get the Specialists to remember you!"

"How?" Stella raises a brow at the red-headed male pixie. "And who are you?!"

The pixie grinned and pointed at himself. "I'm Martino! Pixie of Acrobatics and the bonded pixie of Brandon!"

Stella gasps, who knew her boyfriend has a bonded pixie? "You're Brandon's bonded pixie? OMG! You're so adorable!"

"How exactly are you going to help us?" Tecna questions the male pixie.

"We can try and convince our bonded heroes into remembering you!" Martino exclaims, pulling Fixit with him. "Who knows? It might work!"

"It might work..." Digit mumbles, "But are the other pixies and elves in this too?"

"Hmm, I can try convince Rex into this." Fixit says, "But I'm sure the other pixies will join in."

"So it's settled then," Musa started, "The pixies will try to get the guys on our side while we...?" She turned to the girls with a questionable look, hoping for someone, most likely Tecna, to continue her sentence for her.

But just as Tecna was about to open her mouth, Stella had already cut her off. "We can try and convince Ms. F as well!"

"Not a bad idea. I guess we should do just that." Tecna shrugged, agreeing with the blonde fairy for the first time in years. "The more, the better."

"What about our families?" Bloom asks, "You know, all this Minx stuff is getting into our nerves to the point where we didn't even check up on our families. I'm wondering if they're okay..."

"Okay, but how can we approach them, though?" Musa responded, "Like 'Hi! I'm your daughter and I know you can't probably recognize me but I was replaced and stuff, you know...'"

"That was a bad sarcastic imitation. I hope you're ashamed of yourself." Tecna shook her head. Normally, Musa would make hilarious and sarcastic imitation, but not right now.

Musa sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just...stressed right now with this Minx thing."

"Maybe we can try?" Flora shrugged. "I mean, I can talk to Miele and try to make her remember me."

"I can talk to Daphne too." Bloom adds, slightly excited on seeing her older sister again.

"Yeah, I get how you're going to talk to your sisters," Musa rolls her eyes, "But what about us without sisters or brothers? I can't just go up to my dad and say that I'm his daughter who got replaced by a robot."

Apparently, Link had been eavesdropping on the girls, hearing the 'parents' issue, he simply just stepped in the room and said, "I can convince mum and dad for you, sis." He offered.

"You sure you can convince them?" Tecna asks, unsure about her brother's offer.

"Of course." Link grinned, "Anything for my little sis."

"Okay, so it's settled," Tecna started, "Flora and Bloom will convince their sisters to try and remember them, Link and I will try to convince my parents, and...?" She looked at the other girls with a questionable look.

"We can try and talk to Ms. F." Layla suggested, "Maybe the guys too."

"We will convince our bonded heroes!" The male pixies cheered.

"We can go undercover and try to find out what the Minx is planning." Caramel suggested, in which the other pixies agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So they think it's really that easy?" Blossom muttered as she and the Minx gathered around the crystal ball thing that you use to stalk other people.

"Even if they do convince their families, we can still alter their memories back." Melody spoke, rolling her eyes.

"I've got to admit, their plan does seem a bit clever." Electra smirked, "But it won't work, we're smarter than that."

"They've got a big storm ahead of them." Florence commented, shaking her head.

While the Minx were stalking the Winx, little did they know that two certain hooded figures are eavesdropping on them, their eyes wide as they slowly walked away, wanting to get to the Winx immediately without making any sound.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter might have sucked, but the anxiety of realizing that school is on a week or two is just confusing and frustrating. I'm just not ready for school yet. But hey, at least I bought Winx notebooks that might probably get me bullied but whatever. **

**So, do you know who this certain hooded figures are? Hmm? I'd like to see you guess.**

**I just realize that I have most likely rushed this story so I decided to...make it a little longer. The next chapter will include Bloom and Flora interacting with their sisters, in hopes of making them remember.**

**Did I forget to say anything? I'm kinda in a hurry so yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! (I hope it wasn't such a let down, too.)**


	8. Daphne

Bloom took a deep breath as she walked through the campus of Alfea, anxiously looking around for her sister. After their planning session, they had all agreed on Flora going to Linphea with Chatta to interact with her sister Miele, Tecna going with her brother on Zenith to try to make her parents remember her, the remaining Winx girls on trying to get their beloved Headmistress to remember the Winx, the male pixies and elves getting the Specialists to remember their girlfriends, the remaining pixies and Roxy going undercover, and lastly, Bloom trying to talk to Daphne into trying to remember her real sister.

Walking into Alfea like this, without any students running up to you or some paparazzi snapping photos just feels...weird. Not that Bloom was enjoying that, it's just, she was kinda used to it. She kinda felt...welcomed. Now? She was feeling like an outsider! With students looking at her weirdly and were whispering at how she looks almost exactly like Blossom, she felt like a freshman all over again. But without her friends on her side this time.

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame continued on walking around, looking at almost every direction for her sister or at least other people that she is familiar with. This kept going on until...

"Hey!" A male voice exclaimed. Making Bloom stop her tracks and froze. That voice...it's way too familiar. Bloom inhaled and closed her eyes, silently praying as she slowly turned around to see who it was. _No, no, no, no! Please don't be-_

It was Sky.

_BLOODY HELL. _Bloom screamed in her mind in frustration. She just wants to murder someone right now. But on the outside, she managed to force up a smile, trying her best to not act the man standing in front of her is her boyfriend. "Uh, yeah, hello, um, may I- may I help you?" Bloom stammered, finding it hard to act as if the man she loved is a stranger.

"Um, actually, I was kinda wondering if, you know, you need help?" Sky stuttered, lightly scratching his chin. He doesn't know why, but he feels nervous around this girl, even though they've only encountered each other in like, 10 seconds. Love at first sight right there. "I mean, you kinda look lost and is looking for someone, and I'm guessing it's your first time here? You know, since, I never really saw you around here..."

Bloom raised a brow at this and looked at the blonde man weirdly. Is he being serious right now? Of all the people around here, it has to be him. He is literally the last person Bloom wants to encounter right now. "No thanks, I was just looking for...Professor Daphne." She answered him. Maybe he knows where her sister is.

Sky was rather surprised at this, what would this mysterious girl want from his girlfriend's older sister? Who was also currently the History Professor at Alfea, most likely why this mysterious girl had called Daphne as Professor Daphne. But why? It couldn't be because that she's a student, she looked like a year younger than him. He was currently 23 so this girl must be 22, like his girlfriend Blossom, who is also a professor here along with her friends. So it's unlikely that this girl is a student here. So why? "Hmm...what do you need from her?" Sky asked, narrowing his sky blue eyes (get it?) in suspiscion.

"I just wanted to...talk with her." Bloom answered nervously, the last thing she wants is to draw suspicion.

Luckily for her, Sky seemed to accept her crappy lie and smiled at her. "Okay, I can show you where she is." The blonde specialist gestured the redhead to come with him as they walked towards the school building, probably to the teacher's lounge.

While walking, Sky decided to introduce himself to this girl, maybe she will do the same. "Um, I'm Sky."

"Bloom." Bloom muttered, she wasn't really in the mood. She just wants to talk to her sister, but no, Sky just had to help her. Well, she is thankful for Sky to lead her to Daphne, but at the same time it was so tempting to burn his ass off, right at this spot. She just chose not to. At least, not right now.

Bloom? That name sounded awfully familiar to Sky. Is it because it looks awfully the same as Blossom, but with two 's's? Hmm, yes, it kind of sounds the same. But it's not the reason, it's something else. But Sky just shrugged it off.

Once the two arrived in the teacher's lounge, Bloom immediately spotted Daphne; she was sitting on her desk, grading papers, or at least, that's what Bloom assumed. Bloom was unsure of whether or not she should approach her. She should have not gone alone! Like Flora who went with her bonded pixie. But no...she had to be stubborn and went on her own. Even when Stella and Lockette had offered to come with her, but no...you may not be aware, but Bloom is scolding herself right now.

Sky assured her as they both approached Daphne's desk. "Err, Daphne?" Sky politely called.

"Yes?" Daphne answered, not looking up from her papers. But she did recognize Sky's voice. What could this blondie of a prince want?

"This girl wishes to talk with you." Sky said, gesturing to Bloom. "Her name is Bloom."

Bloom swore she had seen Daphne pause for a moment. "Hmm, is that so?" She finally looked up from her papers and into Bloom. Daphne's eyes widen as she looked at the redhead. Before clearing her throat and turning to Sky. "Sky, you may leave now."

Sky nodded and was about to turn to the door, but was interrupted by Bloom. "Um, thanks, for, you know, um, helping me."

"Uh, yeah, no problem." Sky says, scratching the back of his head as he left. Leaving the two sisters alone. Bloom took a deep breath and turned to Daphne. Honestly, Bloom had expected Daphne to say 'Do I know you?' or something like that. But what Daphne said somewhat surprised her.

"You're back." Daphne said simply, smiling at Bloom as she got up and hugged her.

* * *

**A/N: This is a somewhat short chapter to be honest. Just thought I could leave it in a cliffhanger because I'm in a hurry. Also, school starts next week for me so it might take a while to update.**

**So Daphne knows Bloom? Hmm, I wonder why. I guess we'll find out on the next chapter.**

**Sorry if Bloom is somewhat OOC in this chapter. Sky too, or Daphne.**

**The next chapter will show Flora on her journey to Linphea College (Whatever Miele's school is). Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. MWinx

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you're probably pissed because I haven't update any of my stories last week, sorry! I mean, I tried updating, trust me, but this site has been down for a day last week and after that I just kinda lost it, plus, I'm kind of planning a story to write on FictionPress, so yeah, sorry! But then again, at least I'm back! Maybe not entirely back since there's this big test this week, but yeah, but still!**

**This chapter might be the worst thing I've ever written in the history of my existence. But hey, an update is an update, huh? **

**On a side note: Melody's name has been changed to Melanie, since the meaning of the name is 'Darkness', so yeah.**

**So, on to the story! (even though I doubt you'll enjoy it)**

* * *

"Chatta, I'm not sure about this..." Flora murmured softly, anxiously looking around the campus of Linphea College with her bonded pixie, Chatta, by her side. "What if Miele will never recognize me? That'd be really embarrassing. And what if she thinks I'm craz-"

"Flo, you're going to be fine!" Chatta proudly assured, "Miele will remember you before you know it!"

Flora frowned, "Easier said than done, to be honest. What if-"

"Enough with the 'What if's!" The blonde pixie exclaimed, "You're going to do fine! You're a great big sister! How could Miele ever forget you?!"

"I guess you're right, Chatta." Flora sighed, still looking around at almost every direction with a nervous expression. "But what if-"

"Flora!" Chatta yelled, causing the nature fairy to flinch. The pixie was exasperated and tired at her bonded fairy's constant 'What if' scenarios. "I'm going to tell you this one last time; you're going to be FINE. Stop worrying!"

"Okay, okay." Flora took a deep breath as the two continued on walking around the campus, looking everywhere for any signs of Flora's sister. "I wonder how Bloom and the others are doing, though."

"Flo, you should be more concerned about how you're going to talk to Miele." Chatta points out.

Chatta was right; how is Flora going to approach her little sister who supposedly forgot about her? This just made the nature fairy more anxious. But she will not let someone, or something take her place as a big sister to Miele.

She kept on looking for her little sister, yet there was no sign of her. Instead she saw her counterpart... Florence...with her boyfriend, yes you guessed it, Helia. She felt a thousand daggers pierced her heart. A tear escaped from her left eye, as she covered her mouth, and turned around. Walking away from the scene of her boyfriend with that...thing.

"That was unexpected." Chatta commented, she did not expect Florence to be here, like, at all.

"Chatta! Hey!" Florence called out, waving at the blonde pixie, who was about to follow the nature fairy. Chatta froze, looking at a miserable Flora.

"Go ahead, Chatta." Flora said, walking away a few steps, not looking back at the couple.

"But-" Chatta started, but was interrupted by Flora yet again.

"I'll be fine, Chatta." She smiled weakly at the pixie of gossip, before walking away for good. "I'll just find Miele on my own. They're probably wondering why you're with a..._stranger. _Plus, if I stay any longer, I might kill someone."

Chatta nods, reluctantly, but understandingly, ignoring her bonded fairy's homicidal words at the last part. The blonde pixie then takes a deep breath and turns around, to the couple nearby. Before flying towards them with a fake smile. "Hey, guys!"

"Who was that girl you were with?" Helia asked. For some reason, the girl looked awfully familiar to the long-haired specialist. He doesn't know why, but she just looked familiar.

"That was just a friend, no biggie." Chatta shrugged. Helia seemed to believe the pixie and shrugged the familiarity of the girl off. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"Nothing much," Florence shrugged, "Just seeing how my _sister _is doing, that's all."

The Pixie of Chatter narrows her eyes at the fake nature fairy. This thing is really getting in her nerves, even she is a robot who replaced her real bonded fairy! Honestly, she couldn't imagine being in the same situation as the Winx. Having your identities replaced and have everyone and everything they hold dear taken away from them. No wonder it's slowly driving them insane.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What are we doing again?" Stella asks confusingly as the trio (Musa, Layla, and Stella) walked through the corridors of Alfea. Ignoring the strange looks that students were giving them, they continued on walking confidently. Not trying to look nervous.

Musa groaned while Layla slapped her forehead at her friend's absentmindedness. "We're going to talk to Ms. F!" Layla yelled in a shushed tone, trying not to draw attention.

"But why?" Stella asks, confused. Why would they talk to the headmistress? It's not like Ms. Faragonda will instantly remember them or anything. Hell, maybe she'll get the wrong idea of them being villains or something.

"Because!" exclaimed Musa, before stopping to think of the reason on why they're going to the headmistress' office and talk to her. She then turned to Layla with a questioning look. "Stella's right, why are we going to talk to Ms. F?"

"B-because, e-err..." Layla stutters, trying to think of a good reason. "So that just in case she'll remember us she'll definitely help us!"

"Who'll want to help you?" A voice said from behind the girls. The trio blinked and turned, only to see the women that they'll never ever want to see.

It was Serena (Stella's Counterpart), Melanie (Musa's counterpart), and Aisha (Layla's counterpart), walking towards them like the girls in Mean Girls, smirking as students admired them from the sides, much to Stella's envy. "Ah, if it isn't the Winx Club?"

"The one and only." Musa retorted confidently. "Unlike _other copycats _around here..." She and her friends snickered at this, even though they're bitter about it.

The Minx girls scowled at this, "Well, at least we're more popular, prettier, hotter, basically better than the originals." Melanie retorted, the other Minx girls gave off this annoying high-pitched laugh.

"You know what? You're right on the 'Pretty' part, because you girls are indeed pretty." Layla said to them in a faked sweet voice, her friends gave her a questionable and disbelieving look, she only looked back at them saying 'I know what I'm doing', before turning to the Minx. "Pretty pathetic, that is."

"OH BURN!" Musa and Stella cheered as they high-fived the wavy haired brunette. "In your face!" Stella said to the Minx girls, sticking her tongue out. Much to Serena's dismay.

"Clever, I have to admit." Aisha admitted, "But still though, it doesn't really change a thing about your situation..."

Stella stopped laughing at this, and it was Serena's turn to mock her. "Oh, fuck you." Stella muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but I'd rather fuck Brandon, to be honest." Serena smirked, winking at her. "But then again, I already did, an hour ago, in fact."

That just ticked Stella off.

Big time.

"wHY YOU LITTLE WHOR-" The blonde princess charged at her counterpart with eyes full of rage, before being restrained by both Musa and Layla. "I never even went that far yet with Brandon!"

At this point, the students are now surrounding the girls, curious as to what's going on between the three Minx girls and those...strangers.

"Stell, STOP!" Musa hissed at the blonde, "What if Ms. F catches us-"

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded before the musical fairy can finish her sentence. The bystanders gasp at the voice and began running to their respective classes, not wanting to get in trouble or anything.

Both the Minx and the Winx froze at the voice, they stopped their little fight and turned to the source of the voice.

It was Ms. Faragonda.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, the worst chapter! Oh my god I am so ashamed of myself. But I promise you this: I promise it will get better! I know I say it a bunch of times, but I'm really tired right now. So yeah.**

**Oh yeah, by the way, I am kind of planning to end this story in about...perhaps more than 10 but less than 20. I already planned an ending for this, and all that. And after this, I am planning either a SxB, MxR, or a TxT fic. Depends. So yeah, stay tuned, I guess, but the fics won't come unless one of my existing ones are complete. So yeah, I'm kind of more self-controlled from now on, so, yay me!**

**I hope you enjoy reading!**


	10. Nothing

**A/N: Haha this chapter is so going to suck I am so sorry.**

* * *

"Look who came back empty-handed..." Flora said with a sad sigh as she, the Winx, pixies, Link, Roxy (she is a tad bit bitter about not being included as a 'Winx'), and of course, Daphne, gathered around in Link's house since it's the only place they can have a meeting without people looking at them weirdly for having an uncanny resemblance with the famous Minx club.

The nature fairy's friends frowned at this, "She can't remember you?" Layla asked.

"No," Flora just shook her head, "I just, I couldn't really find the heart to interrupt Miele of her...well, date, so..."

"Miele was on a date?" Bloom asked in disbelief. It felt like yesterday when she and her friends met Flora's sister for the fist time and she was barely a preteen.

"Yup," Flora nodded proudly, despite their current situation, she couldn't help but feel a bit proud at her little sister, she was growing up too fast. "But enough of that," She shook her head, turning to Bloom, "You got Daphne to remember?"

Bloom just shook her head at this, "Not really, she already knew me."

Everyone, except Daphne, looked at the redheaded fairy in disbelief. "B-but how?" Stella asked.

"Like Link here being half-robot and the hypnotic waves not affecting him," Bloom gestured to Tecna's older brother, who merely shrugged, "It turned out that Daphne is still actually half-nymph, for some reason, and it doesn't really affect nymphs either."

"Well, at least one of us accomplished something today..." Stella sighed, Layla just shook her head at this and Musa just merely frowned.

Bloom, Tecna, and Flora each raised a brow at this, "Err, what happened to you three? Did you get Ms. Faragonda to remember?" Bloom asked.

"No, the complete opposite, actually," Musa grinned sheepishly. This just made the others somewhat confused.

"So what exactly happened?" Tecna questioned.

"We ran into three whores who needs to die after sleeping with my own boyfriend-"

"We ran into the Minx." Layla sighed, "And let's just say it didn't end up well for us because we got kicked out from the school and was probably banned by now..." She muttered.

"Okay, how do you mess up that bad?" Roxy questions with a dumbfounded look.

"We have no idea." Tecna shook her head with a sigh.

"Are there other good news?" Bloom turned to the others, who didn't have any dialogue so far in this chapter. They shrugged at this, "Anyone?" Seeing they got nothing, she let out a groan, "Am I seriously the one who made any progress here?"

"You didn't even make any effort about this, Daphne already knew who you were so you just walked up to her and brought her here." Musa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it comes from the person who got into a fight and got kicked out of the school." The redhead retorted.

"I wasn't even the one who started this in the first place! Stella practically lunged at Serena for pete's sake!"

"Oh, right." Bloom rolled her eyes.

"I do not like where this is going." Tecna whispers to Flora, who in turn, nodded worriedly. Arguments between Musa and Stella may already be heated as it was, but between the stubborn musical fairy and the fairy of the Dragon Flame? It will be literally World War 3 by now.

"Me neither."

* * *

Meanwhile, hours later.

"We should probably just finish them off before they even make any progress." Melanie suggested nonchalantly as she and the Minx girls sat on the common room of their dorm (which was originally the Winx's). "Make it a bit easier, y'know?"

"Well, it's not a bad idea." Electra shrugged.

"I object." Serena shook her head, "I prefer to slowly drive them crazy before finishing them off, y'know?"

"But it's more of a pain in the ass." Melanie groaned. "Let's just finish this thing off and we'll be happily ever after, simple as that."

"So, how do you suggest we do that?" Florence raised a brow

Melanie thought about it, holding her chin as she tried to think of something. Her eyes quickly shifted to the opened dorm door, where a certain pink-haired animal fairy had passed by, then her face lit up at this. "Aha!" She proudly called out, standing up and and approaching the door.

Her friends just blinked at this as they hesitantly followed her, "Mel, what are you even planning to do?" Aisha asked.

Melanie just smirked at this, "Oh, just starting a war."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I think I keep getting worse at this I don't know what's happening to me, help  
**

**Anyway, war begins in the next chapter...So yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	11. War

**A/N: Okay, so this is when the action will start! Finally! A character will get hurt in this chapter so just a warning...**

* * *

Roxy sighed as she walked on the streets of Magix, slightly deep in mind on what would the Winx do next to reclaim their rightful identity and basically their whole life. So far, none of them had an idea, even the really smart Tecna and her supposedly intelligent brother, nothing.

And since they've been wasting a week so far on planning something that doesn't even exist, the Winx insisted Daphne, the pixies, and of course, Roxy, to rest up for a bit until they come up with a plan. And here she is, walking idly around Magix city with a rather bored look. She didn't really know what to do right now, she can't visit her parents, since they mention something about a honeymoon of some sort...and she can't help but shudder at the thought. She wouldn't hang out with the Minx either...and who knows where Artu is.

Her wonders about her pet dog was answered as she spotted the browned-furred canine being walked...by none other than the Minx.

Her breath hitched a bit at this, it looked like the poor dog was trembling as he was being pulled on his leash by Blossom. Her shock was then quickly replaced by anger at those robots...no one, she repeats, _no one messes with her Artu._

Apparently, when she was there staring at the girls slightly abusing her dog, she seemed to have been noticed by those said girls.

"Oh, Roxy, hey!" Melanie called out to Roxy in such a fake-sweet tone as she and the Minx girls approached the dark-pink haired fairy, dragging the terrified dog with them, and she couldn't help but be disgusted.

"Oh, uh, hey girls..." Roxy managed to mutter out with an equally fake-sweet tone, waving at them as cheerfully as possible, she didn't want to be dead giveaway. "What's up?"

Once the Minx girls were now somewhat face-to-face with the animal fairy, they just shrugged as they handed the leash to Roxy, much to Artu's relief. "Oh, nothing much, Rox." Florence said, smiling at her. "What about you? What are you up to these days? We've noticed that you hung out less in Alfea this week and on to who-knows-where."

Roxy was rather surprised by this, did they really notice? Did they find it suspicious somehow? "Oh, just, errm, I just met a couple of new friends..." She said, trying not to act surprised.

"Oh," That was all that could be said back, and she was worried as it sounded rather unsatisfied.

After a few moments of rather awkward silence between them, with the exception of Artu biting his leash and trying to pull Roxy using his leash and yelping, Blossom cleared her throat and smiled at her, "Look, Rox, uh, can we, like, talk somewhere private?"

Roxy narrowed her eyes as she knelt down and attempted to comfort her best friend by patting his head, "What about?" She asked, somewhat suspicious and alert. Who knows what they're capable of and what they could do to her...

"Oh, don't worry, it's not like you're in trouble or anything, we just want to ask you something." Florence asked innocently, or at least, Roxy assumed she was trying to, but she wasn't buying it. "Please?"

She looked hesitant for a moment. "Okay..." She trailed off, if she refused, the Minx might find her suspicious, and she didn't want that. Plus, they said they just wanted to ask something...right?

"Good." Aisha smiled as she and the Winx led Roxy from the crowded street of Magix city and to a rather empty alleyway nearby. And she can't help but get nervous at this...

"So...what do you want to ask-" Before Roxy could finish her sentence, it was interrupted by Artu being blasted to the nearby wall, causing the dog to yelp and Roxy's eyes to widen. "Artu, no!"

Roxy had attempted to run to her dog's aid, but was stopped by Melanie and Serena. She could only back away slowly at this as she practically trembled in fear. "W-what do you want from me?!" Roxy demanded. She knew these girls were up to no good.

"Okay, so let's cut to the chase here so this will be quick. Answer honestly and you and your dog won't get hurt." Electra, the one who shot the dog down, said with such lack of emotion that it became rather unsettling. "What have you and those Winx girls been planning?"

They knew. Roxy thought as she kept backing away slowly until her back came contact with a wall, "N-nothing." Well, she wasn't lying. They weren't really making progress to start with...

Before she knew it, she was now being blasted to another wall, the pain was unbearable, it was like sitting on an electric chair. Electra's name is no joke. Her body couldn't help but shake from the intensity of the volts as she tried to get up. "Y-you..."

"What did we say?" Melanie demanded, lifting up the trembling animal fairy by her collar, before giving a strong blow on the pink-haired fairy's abdomen, causing her to cough uncontrollably as she was harshly dropped down.

"I-I was telling the truth!" Roxy managed to stutter out, holding her abdomen as she painfully looked up at them. "W-we still don't have a plan!"

"Lies." Aisha stated simply, kicking Roxy's chest, breaking a rib or two in the process, causing her to cough and whimper.

* * *

...

The Winx girls were still currently hanging out in Link's house, just chilling and all that since they were tired from planning all week and so far having no plan at all.

Flora was reading a book when a strange feeling suddenly overcame her. "Girls, I think I sense something..." Flora said with a rather worried expression to her friends.

"What is it Flo?" Musa asked, hanging her headphones around her neck so she could listen clearly to the nature fairy.

"I-I can't tell but...it's something bad." She stated, biting her lip as she thought about it, she closed her eyes for a moment. "It's Roxy!" She suddenly exclaimed with wide eyes.

This caught the other Winx girl's attention. "What? Roxy? What do you mean, Flora?" Bloom asked worriedly, standing up from her seat.

"I don't know! I just have this feeling, I can't tell what it is, but I know it has something to do with Roxy!"

"Don't tell me the Minx has something to do with this..." Stella concluded, "If they ever touch Roxy I swear I will make a jacket out of their pathetic skins..."

"I'll check it out..." Tecna said, conjuring out a spell that makes you look at what other people are doing, and she checked out what Roxy was doing right, or rather, what she's going through right now, and it just shocked them.

* * *

...

"So? You're just going die just like that?" Blossom demanded as she practically shook a barely conscious Roxy, "Talk!"

Before any of the Minx girls could talk, a portal of some sort appeared out of nowhere, much to their dismay.

"We gotta go!" Melanie shouted as Blossom dropped the injured fairy to the ground and practically ran for it, knowing who's at the other side of the portal is...

"Yeah, you'd better run!" A voice shouted from the portal, revealing a rather furious Winx club running out of the portal and to Roxy's aid.

"Oh no, we're too late..." Flora looked like she would cry as she looked down at the unconscious pink-haired fairy.

"No, we're not!" Musa said, grabbing her wrist as her face slightly lit up at feeling some beating. "She still has a pulse!"

"I'll call for help." Tecna stated, bringing out her phone and dialing an ambulance while pacing around in panic. "Why, yes, hello, we need an ambulance, ASAP. There has been an apparent attempted murder...the address? Well..." She trailed off, before giving the address of the alley. After the call ended, Tecna sighed. "We should probably get out of here before the ambulance comes..."

"Why?" Flora demanded, "We can't just leave them here!" She exclaimed, referring to Roxy and Artu.

As the sounds of an ambulance kept getting louder and louder, Tecna managed to make another portal, "Trust me, I know what they're doing!" Tecna exclaimed, practically pulling her friends to the portal before the ambulance could come.

"This is war!" Musa declared as she was the last one to go in the portal.

* * *

...

"They need to be stopped." Blossom stated in a serious tone as she looked at the Specialists, the Alfea staff, and their other friends.

"This is going too far." Florence continued, shaking her head as she cried in Helia's shoulder, "I knew they were no good."

Faragonda could only look at the miserable looking girls with wide eyes. "Those girls...did such things to Roxy?" She asked. Apparently, the Minx girls gathered their 'allies' to inform them as to what happened to a certain animal fairy.

"Yes." Electra nodded, "I knew they were crazy, but who knew they were that crazy to attack such innocent fairy?"

"A-are you really sure about that, girls?" Griselda asked, adjusting her glasses as she looked at the girls in disbelief.

The Minx could only nod as they kept pretending to be miserable.

Taking a deep breath and regaining her posture, Ms. Faragonda cleared her throat. "Very well, consider those girls-"

"The Winx." Melanie pointed out.

"-The Winx, in our wanted lists." Faragonda continued, "We will arrange a search for them tomorrow before they could cause any more harm to any of my students or anyone for that matter." She turned to Griselda, "Please kindly inform everyone, and by everyone, I mean everyone in the Magical Dimension."

The Vice-Headmistress nodded at this, taking notes and standing up, leaving the room to inform the students first.

"Once they're caught, they're going to be sent to prison-"

"No," Blossom cut her off, "I want them executed for what they've done." She said firmly, and the other Minx girls agreed to this.

Faragonda blinked at this as she looked at them in disbelief. "A-are you sure-"

"Yes."

Noticing the seriousness and stern tone of their voices, Faragonda cleared her throat, "Very well. Once they're caught, consider them executed."

"Thanks, Ms. F." Melanie managed to smile to her headmistress.

"You are very much welcome." The headmistress nodded.

She thought they were still miserable and was crying in their boyfriends' arms, but after they turned away from said headmistress, they couldn't help but smirk. _This plan is going quite smoothly._

The Specialists, on the other hand, were looking at each other with uncertain looks. Honestly, they found it hard to believe that those girls, the Winx, was it? could be so...evil. They just seem so innocent and sweet, who knew they could be like that?

Or maybe their girlfriends could be wrong...or could they be lying?

They aren't sure anymore.

You know, they usually agree with nearly everything their girlfriends say.

But right now, they're starting to doubt their girlfriends.

...if they're even their real girlfriends.

* * *

**A/N: So, it looks like the Minx are trying to frame the Winx and is now making them one of the most wanted in the Magic Dimension. **

**I don't have anything to say anymore so...what do you think would happen? Would the Winx be caught? Would the Specialists remember? Will Roxy be okay? Find out next chapter that I wouldn't probably publish for at least a week or two, I guess..**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	12. Encounter

**A/N: Okay, so before the intense action starts, I'm just going to slow the flow down a bit this time. Because, I don't know, I just want the Winx and the Specialists to encounter somehow. This chapter, we have Tecna and Timmy because they're the only one I can come up with so far, so yeah. **

**By the way, this chapter and probably onward would contain some intense swearing. So reader discretion advised.**

* * *

"I knew it."

_"-According to the famous Minx Club, their good friend, Princess Roxanne (Roxy) of the Earth Fairies, have been attacked and was badly injured in an alley by six mysterious women that somewhat resembles the Minx Club, called the so-called 'Winx Club'." _The news reporter announced as photos of the Winx Club appeared right beside her. _"Princess Roxanne is currently recovering in the Magix General Hospital and is expected to make a full recovery in less than two weeks."_

The Winx momentarily cheered at this, genuinely happy and relieved that their animal-loving friend is going to make a full recovery, forgetting that they are framed for a moment, before continuing on watching the news for any other announcement.

_"-And speaking of the 'Winx Club', in other news, it seems that this wasn't their first time messing with the Minx Club." _The news reporter announced as the Minx Girls themselves are shown, with fake tears.

_"W-we don't really know who or where they even came from," _Melanie faked her weeping, wiping her fake tears, _"They just came out of nowhere and...just either hurt or manipulated everyone around us..."_

"Okay," Musa took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Now that's just plain bullshit."

"Musa, your language." Flora scolded as they continued watching the news.

_"We even think that they even manipulated Roxy herself, Daphne, and Electra's older brother, along with our pixies, and...even the Trix." _Florence put on her best miserable face, _"Next thing we know, they might be manipulating our boyfriends next. I don't want my beloved boyfriend anywhere near those...imposters."_

"_Your _beloved boyfriend?!" Flora suddenly snapped out of nowhere, "Imposters?! Look who's talking you unoriginal whore fucking cunt twat bitch piece of shit motherfucker-"

"Flo, your language." Musa half scolded, and half joked. Referencing and repeating the previous scolding the nature fairy had given her earlier.

"Those are quite a lot of swear words and insults in one sentence..." Tecna noted, counting how many swear words the nature fairy had uttered in one sentence.

Flora jerked her head in a rather unsettling and unrealistic way to the musical fairy, probably traumatizing her. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I just say that out loud?" Flora asked innocently, looking rather surprised.

"Yes, you did, Flo." Layla nodded, also surprised herself that the always calm and nice nature fairy would have a rather...wild vocabulary.

The brunette Linphean fairy just smiled sheepishly and slightly giggled, "Oh silly me." She scolded herself cheerfully as she sat down again. They just sat in silence after that, with the exception of the television news still on.

"Okay," Bloom says after a moment of awkward silence between the people in the room, "So that just happened."

"Let's just watch the news." Layla muttered, grabbing the television remote and setting its volume higher for them to hear clearly.

_"-And that is why we need your help, everybody." _Blossom announced as she and the Minx faced the camera with fake tears and fake determination, _"We need to stop the Winx from doing any more damage. They need to be brought to justice once and for all, and we need your help," _Blossom and the Minx only inched closer to the camera, _"Please."_

"Again, I call bullshit on this." Musa muttered.

"I think we can all call bullshit on this, right girls?" Stella asked, not looking up from her newly polished nails as murmurs of agreement can be heard.

Before anyone else can speak, a knock can suddenly be heard from the front door. Link, who was at the kitchen, only sprinted towards the door before any of the girls can, looking through the peep hole for a moment, only to have his eyes widen at this. "Oh shoot."

The Winx only blinked at this, feeling confused and concerned as to who is behind that door, "Well, who is it?" Tecna asked, they hope it's not...

"It's Electra and Timothy," Link said in a hushed tone, his eye not leaving the peep hole as he studied their movement intently, making sure that they won't get a glimpse of the Winx. The Winx girls' eyes only widen at this as they looked at each other worriedly, "Well, what're you girls waiting for?" Link demanded to the girls still with the hushed tone, "Hide!"

"B-but where?!" Bloom asked in a hurry as she and the Winx prepared to sprint to wherever their designated hiding place is.

"The basement!" Tecna exclaimed, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. "No one really goes in there so-"

"Eww, don't tell me it's going to be dark and full of spiders in there!" Stella whined.

The Winx just frustratingly groaned at this as they started to quickly and stealthily sprinted to the basement, dragging the blonde princess with them, of course. With Bloom and Musa on the lead dragging Stella with them, then Flora, Layla, and trailing behind was Tecna, and perhaps she was trailing a bit too behind...

"Why, hello dear sister, what a surprise to see you!" Link tried his best to act casually around Electra, who is definitely not his sister, and his sister's geeky boyfriend Timmy after he had quickly opened the door, assuming that the Winx had now hid since he heard the basement door open and suddenly slam shut.

"Are we all here?" Bloom asked the Winx after they got in the basement and slammed the basement door shut, after scanning her friends for a moment, her eyes widened for a moment at the absence of her magenta-haired friend. "Wait, where's Tecna?!" She asked in panic. The other Winx girls also panicked at this, opening the door slightly to take a peek out, to their shock, Tecna is still crouching behind a coffee table still halfway as her brother tried to casually converse with her imposter and her boyfriend, none of them seemed to be aware of the magenta hair that protruded on the coffee table.

It didn't take long before Link had invited the two in to not draw any suspicion whatsoever, much to the technology fairy's fear. With her friends obnoxiously making hand gestures for her to make a run for it to the basement, Tecna only shook her head at the thought, it would be far too risky, she would easily be spotted, especially when Electra and Timmy now in the house itself. And she can't hide behind the coffee table forever...looking around for any possible hiding places and seeing a closet next to her, with no choice, she quickly opened the closet and practically jumped in, slamming the door but with only little sound to not make noise.

Once inside, Tecna only leaned back and tried to control her breathing, hoping that no one, especially Electra and Timmy, would notice her.

* * *

...

"So, Timothy, how do you do?" Link inquired the bespectacled Specialist politely as he and the two sat down on the living room after Link had offer them some refreshments.

Timmy only looked up at this while trying to sip his tea, "Oh, um, I've been doing fine," He stammered, talking to your girlfriend's older and most likely overprotective brother isn't necessarily calming. "A-and no need for formalities, call me Timmy."

Link only raised a brow at this, causing Timmy to gulp, this is like the time where he met _Electra's _father! What does he think of it? Unprofessional? "If you say so," He casually shrugs, still keeping a rather polite smile at him. Timmy only sighed in relief at this, at least _Electra's _brother isn't as strict and intimidating as her father...

"By the way, brother," Electra addressed after she sipped on her tea, "Have you heard of our...Winx problem?"

It took a while for the half-robotic man to respond, "Oh, yes." He said hesitantly, trying to avoid eye contact just in case she can see through his lies, he was always really bad at lying. "Um, have you caught those...Winx girls yet?" He slightly cringed at his own words.

"Not yet, but..."

Timmy just sighed as he looked around the living room, he'd rather not join the conversation. Hey, it's not like he isn't interested or anything, he just wants to stay away from that discussion. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to.

Hearing some shuffling nearby, he quickly turned to where the sound came from. He blinked as he realized it was a...closet. Blinking and scratching his head for a moment, he wondered. What in the realms is in there?

He was curious. "Um, excuse me," He politely interrupted the two siblings, "B-but I think I heard something in the closet there..." He said, jerking his thumb at the direction of the said closet.

"Is that so?" Link asked, looking utterly confused. Yes, he is, in fact, hiding something. But they're hiding in the basement...not in the closet.

"Err, mind if I check it out?" Timmy asked, he didn't know why, but he has this weird urge to check out what, or who is in that basement... "I'm just curious, that's all..."

Link only raised a brow at this, but ends up shrugging anyway, "Sure, knock yourself out, kid." He said, completely not aware of who is in that closet. Timmy nodded at this and stood up, walking towards the closet. "It might be just a rat or something."

When Timmy is now in front of the closet, he took a deep breath. He felt a strong presence here somehow...but he continued on anyway, raising his hand and said hand slowly approaching the handle...

* * *

**A/N: I dunno, I'm just really tired right now so sorry if the ending is kind of halfassed with the cliffhanger and all, but whatever.**

**I still hope you enjoyed reading, though!**


	13. Hoodie

**A/N: Never mind the 9th chapter in this story, because this one just _replaced _that one which is one, if not the most, worst chapters I've ever written, I'm just really...feeling a bit dull today. But I promise the next chapter would be better!**

* * *

Timmy took a deep breath as he gripped the closet handle tighter, he just knew something, or someone was in here, and he just felt the need to know what, or who it was. _"One...two...THREE!" _He mentally counted, and in the count of three, the closet was quickly slammed open.

His hazel eyes, that was previously closed of anticipation, snapped open, only to see...

Nothing.

Other than boxes of unused holiday decor, some old things, you know, practically storage items, nothing surprising or interesting.

The ginger-haired Specialist only blinked at this, no one was in here? He could have sworn he heard some shuffling in the closet earlier...

Link seems to have noticed his (most likely) future brother-in-law open the closet after he claims to have heard something, "So, Timmy, what's in the closet?" He asked, somewhat curious, and a bit worried.

"I-it's nothing," Timmy answered, giving the inside of the closet a glance one more time as he hesitantly and slowly closed it, before walking back to the living room and sitting on his previous seat. "Possibly just my imagination. My bad."

* * *

...

"That was close!" Stella yelled-whispered-gasped as Tecna quietly shut the door to the basement after she tried to swiftly sprint from the closet to the basement with her friends after Timmy managed to nearly spot her.

"Do you think Timmy spotted you?" Bloom asked worriedly to the magenta-haired fairy, one of the memory-altered Specialists finding them is one thing, but the unintentional creator of the robots that are nothing but identity thieves and cause nothing but trouble is just trouble. Heck, since Timmy created those robots, he might be the one who has the strongest hypnotic waves as far as Tecna's theories go.

"Perhaps he heard me," Tecna tried to stabilize her breathing for a moment (it means catching her breath), "But I'm sure he failed to spot me on time." She assured them, shaking her head.

The Winx only sighed in relief at this, glad that the technology fairy's brainwashed boyfriend failed to spot her, especially when said technology fairy's evil counterpart is in the same roof as they are.

"Now...let's just wait for them to leave and then we're off." Musa announced, peeking out the door a bit just in case someone spots them.

"To where?" Flora asked, blinking.

"Off to take what's rightfully ours," Layla declared, "Which is, basically everything that means something to us."

"And while we're, well, waiting for them to leave, we should try to at least make a plan while we're at it." Tecna suggests, bringing out a device for something.

"Great idea, Tec."

* * *

...

"Where could they be?" A hooded man demanded as he and a certain blond man walked around the streets of Magix, looking for the six fairies that are currently the most wanted ones in the Magic Dimension as of now. No, it's not what it sounds like, he isn't trying to find them just to turn them in, it was something, much more important than that.

"I still don't get why you're asking my help for this," The man next to the hooded man, Roy, believe it or not, "Just because you're the fiance of the princess of the realm I'm serving on doesn't mean-"

Roy was quickly hushed by the hooded man (let's call him...err, Hoodie for now), before Hoodie continued walking, still looking for the fairies.

"I don't think I'm even engaged to her anymore." Hoodie muttered.

"You know, I'm wondering why you even got to go back to life-"

"I'll explain later on."

* * *

...

"Are you sure about this, girls?" Link asked the Winx worriedly after they announced their new plan. Electra and Timmy had left a while ago, without spotting or even aware of the Winx's presence, thank god.

The Winx only nodded at this, "Yeah, we got it all worked out," Musa assured, "We already contacted the pixies and Daphne about it and they all agreed."

"But are you sure that this plan of yours are foolproof?" Link questioned, he was really worried about the Winx's new plan, it was somewhat flawed, risky, and not to mention dangerous, "You know you can come up with a better plan than that-"

"It's the best plan we've got so far," Tecna sighed, "And we're really rushing for this mess to clear up soon, the sooner, the better."

"But, you know, if you need any help, I'll gladly-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Flora politely interrupted him, smiling at him, "You have already done enough for us."

"Well, okay..." Link trailed off slowly as the Winx prepared to leave, "But, you know, you're always welcome here if your plan fails somehow," He tried to assure them.

Tecna could only smile at her brother, "We'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**A/N: haha, what'd I say? Huh? HUH?**

**But this chapter isn't entirely useless, as a character is introduced once again, his name for now is Hoodie until he is officially revealed. I think I made it too obvious so you probably know who he is already so...yeah.**

**Too tired to say anything else so I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
